


I'm A Natural Blue

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: The Ocean Has Eyes [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Adoption, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Boys In Love, Brain Surgery, Breaking and Entering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Head Shaving, Hopeful Ending, Hugging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Medical Procedures, Memory Loss, Minerals, Multi, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to Depression, School Dances, Secrets, Sequel, Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Sneaking Out, Teacher-Student Relationship, Terminal Illnesses, Theft, Wedding Rings, unemployment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: The tides have turned.What comes up...must come down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Deep End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816475) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



> This takes place 2 weeks after the events of The Deep End. If you haven't read that, you need to now or you won't understand what's going on. Happy reading!
> 
> I wrote this fic to:
> 
> I'm A Natural Blue by Waterparks
> 
> Evening Wear by Mindless Self Indulgence
> 
> Mama by My Chemical Romance

Jack's eyes fluttered open as he coughed a bit, vision hazy as he makes out shapes around him. When his vision clears up, he locks eyes with soft blue ones, smiling. "Hey Felix."

 

"Hey dude. How are you feeling?"

 

He coughs again, trying his best to sit up but his head only spins. " _Fuck._ I'm fine I guess. H-how long have I been out?"

 

"About 2 weeks now. We've all been waiting for you."

 

"Seàn, baby, I've been so worried..." He hears, and he expects a gravelly voice but instead it's light and airy.

 

"Sorry mom...I was just catchin' up on sleep." Despite the circumstances, she laughs and places a kiss to his temple.

 

"I'll go grab your nurse to check your vitals." He nods at her, then turns his attention back to Felix.

 

"What happened?"

 

Felix chokes a bit, then nods as he looks over at Robert. "Mark took care of it. And he's fine. Mark is fine."

 

"Took care of it?"

 

"Don't start to worry, Jack. You'll make things worse. It's over and done. Mark is the one who saved you."

 

Jack sighs, his eyes welling up with tears. "I should've listened to you guys..." His voice broken, and Robert grabs his hand.

 

"Dude...we're just happy you're alive. What that psycho did to you, he paid for."

 

"And Mark?"

 

"He still says he loves you." Felix mumbles, and Jack turns his attention slowly back to him with shimmering eyes. "I believe him."

 

He sighs balefully as he hears the doors rushed with staff. "Me too." 

* * *

 

With a bit of physical therapy and alot of support, Jack makes it out of the hospital a mere 3 days after he wakes up. He has specific instructions not to do anything too insane while he's still recovering, but he doesn't plan on that anyways. He's on strict bedrest for the next week or so, just to make sure they didn't miss anything, but he occupies himself with video games and visits from his friends.

 

"Have you guys heard from Mark?" He asks, placing his controller in his lap while Felix pauses the game.

 

"Yeah, he texts us like every single day. He really misses you."

 

"Hm." Is all Jack says, then he wiggles some more in the bed.

 

"You should go see him soon."

 

Jack shifts uncomfortably on his bed, sighing as his hair hangs over his eyes in shame. He still couldn't quite remember what all happened, and if he was being honest with himself...he couldn't quite remember who Mark was entirely. He knew he was someone important to him, as his friends kept speaking of him fondly, but he still can't remember what their relationship really is.

 

By the looks of things, he guesses it isn't very good.

 

"Sure. Yeah, definitely."

 

Felix nods with a smile then jumps as his phone rings. "I'd better take this."

 

Jack just smiles, nodding as Felix answers and leaves the room.

* * *

 

"Is...is he still doing okay?"

 

Felix shuts the door behind him, frowning lightly. "Yeah, he's fine. You know, you call me more than my girlfriend does."

 

"Sorry."

 

"I get that you're worried. I'd be like this too if my...Marzia got hurt on my account. Do you even have a clue on what happened?"

 

Felix can hear the anxious nervousness in his shaky sigh. "Not really. I just...i panicked, when I saw him laying there. I saw headlights but...nothing else. I just saw blood. Blood and...Seàn."

 

"I'm sorry." He says by habit, and he's not sure if he means it or not. "He should be off bedrest tomorrow. I told him he should visit you."

 

"Did he say anything...?"

 

"He just kinda grunted." Felix shrugs.

 

"That's...great. Well, I'm sure he's getting suspicious so...I'll let you go. And Felix?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you."

 

He doesn't smile, but he nods to himself. A silent victory. "Bye, Fischbach."

 

He hangs up, sighing as Ms. O'Hara approaches him.

 

"You're still talking to him? Telling him where my son is?"

 

"With all due respect, Ms. O'Hara...he deserves this."

 

" _I_ decided who talks to my son." She says, demanding and domineering. "That man has been _nothing_ but trouble."

 

"He was there for Jack when none of the rest of us were." Felix says quietly, then he looks into her eyes, pleading. "When Jack was hurt...where were you?"

 

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that in _my_ house, Felix."

 

He sighs and nods. "Sorry. I'll go get my things and tell Jack goodbye. It was nice to see you Ms. O'Hara."

 

She eyes him carefully, not saying a word while he turns away.

* * *

 

She stands outside until he comes back out, backpack in hand as he rushes past her and down the stairs, Jack's door still wide open. She looks up with wet eyes, and Jack is looking back at her, worry and anger on his face. Robert stares her down, then snatches up his bag and rushes past her after Felix. "Have a nice day, Mrs. O'Hara." He spits, then the front door is slamming as she shuts her eyes and jumps.

 

"You told Mark he couldn't see me?"

 

She takes a step forward into his room, shutting the door. "It's what's best, love. He's what got you into this."

 

"Got me int-he _saved_ me, ma! I wouldn't _be_ here had he not followed me on that stupid fuckin' date!"

 

"You shouldn't have gone out on it without my permission." She says softly, and he scoffs. "Jack, I think it's best that next year you go to a college outside of Brighton."

 

She looks down as he sits up in bed, confused. "What?"

 

"Outside of England...actually. There are some very gorgeous colleges in America, and I-"

 

"America??? What're you, kickin' me out of the country now?"

 

"No, love, of course not. But...the change of scenery would be gorgeous for you, don't you think? You could pursue your photography degree."

 

"There's plenty of beautiful things here, too." He spits, and she winces at what he's insinuating.

 

"You should rest and think about it. I'll make you food when you wake up."

 

He scoffs and pulls his covers up, turning his back to her. "I'm not hungry."

 

She nods, taking that as her cue to leave. "I just want you to be happy. I love you."

 

After a beat of silence, she goes to leave, hearing only a faint whisper as she shuts the door.

 

_"So does Mark."_

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is determined to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys enjoying it so far? Well, here's some background on Jack's adoption.

 

 

"Are you calling that kid _again,_ schnookums?" Wilford asks, wiping his wet hands on his apron as he takes a seat on the side of Mark's bed. Mark sits up and sighs, rubbing his reddened eyes.

 

 

 

"It's been nearly a month since I've seen him, Wil. I can't go to his house because his mother has it on lockdown. I'm on vacation for a week and he's not at school anyways, I'm losing my fucking mind."

 

 

 

"Oh, honey...it wasn't fully there to begin with." He chuckles, soothing over Mark's back with a manicured hand.

 

 

 

"How do you do it? Go months and even years without seeing Dark?"

 

 

 

Wilford huffs. "It never gets easier but, it is what it is. He sends me gifts and messages every now and again, but nothing beats seeing Darky in person."He smiles, then pouts as he remembers he's gone again for now.

 

 

 

"I just hope I can see him soon..."

 

 

 

"Trust me. We all do. Maybe you'll stop laying around like a _sad sack._ "

 

 

 

"I'm not a sad sack!"

 

 

 

"Of _course_ you aren't!" Wilford coddles, squeezing his cheeks with a giggle as Mark bats him away.

 

 

 

"When are you leaving?"

 

 

 

"When my job is done." He says nonchalantly, standing up and fixing his apron onto his hips.

 

 

 

"But...it is. We got rid of my competition."

 

 

 

"Now Mark, you know me _way_ better than that. Do you think I'm just going to leave you behind in your state of non-sad sackery? _No._ "

 

 

 

"It'd be _much_ easier that way."

 

 

 

"Since when have I ever been _easy?_ Don't you dare answer that!" Wilford scolds.

 

 

 

"Fine. But what do you want me to do?"

 

 

 

"Get off your ass and clean up because you're stinking up the place. _Then_ I want you to go up to that house and demand to see Jack."

 

 

 

"You want me to get arrested."

 

 

 

"No, I want you to stop being so _stupid._ "

 

 

 

"You're bailing me out when I get arrested." Mark says nonchalantly, grabbing a clean shirt and pants from his drawers and heading towards the shower. "I'm serious."

 

 

 

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say mister 'cries in his sleep.'"

 

 

 

"I DON'T CR-" Mark sighs at the challenging look Wilford gives him, finger over his lips as Mark gives up. "Fine." He mumbles obscenities all the way to the bathroom, cursing Wilford for being right.

* * *

 "Fuckin'-this is hard. How do people do this in the movies?" Jack says, legs dangling off his window as his feet hit the side ladder. He climbs carefully down, making sure to shut his window before he descends. "Now, which way to Mark's?"

* * *

 "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" She asks, and the man on the other end sighs.

 

 

 

"Jack's a very...independent boy. Ye can't always control his decisions."

 

 

 

"Tim, I can't just let him sneak around with his teacher."

 

 

 

"Did he explicitly say he was? Did ye see him doin' it?"

 

 

 

"No, but...he's been acting strange lately. It's bizarre. And he's been awful quiet today, it's unlike him."

 

 

 

Tim shrugs, smiling. "That's my son. He goes from one emotion to another in the blink of an eye. He's a quick one, he is."

 

 

 

"I think I should tell his principal." She whispers, and Timothy nods.

 

 

 

"If that's what ye feel like ye need to do, do it. He's yer son too. Yeh've been doin' what's best fer him so far and he turned out alright. Why stop now?"

 

 

 

She sighs. "I guess you're right. On a side note, I've asked him to attend college in America. It would benefit him so well..."

 

 

 

"America? Why America? England has some of the finest arts colleges in the world!"

 

 

 

"He needs..a change of scenery. I don't want him to get hurt again."

 

 

 

Timothy scratches his head then fixes his glasses. "He can't be too happy about that."

 

 

 

She shakes her head with a nervous smile. "No, I don't suppose he is."

 

 

 

"Eh, He'll come 'round eventually. He loves ye, doll. He can't stay mad at ye forever."

 

 

 

"I hope you're right."

 

 

 

"Is that uncle Tim??" Arielle screams, bouncing down the stairs and sliding into frame. "Hi uncle Tim!"

 

 

 

He positively beams at her, a soft sadness reflecting in his eyes. "Hi, Ari. Ye treatin' yer ma well?"

 

 

 

She nods happily, then climbs into her mother's lap to better see his face. She gasps when she sees him fully, pointing. "Your hair is _purple,_ Tim!"

 

 

 

He chuckles, fluffing it again. "Yeah, it is. Decided I'd give it a pretty color fer the next time I come to see ya."

 

 

 

"Oooh! Are you coming soon?"

 

 

 

He looks at Meghan, who only nods. "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep yer ma and brother company until I get there?"

 

 

 

"Okay! Love you, uncle Tim!"

 

 

 

"Love you too, Arielle." She giggles and kisses her mom's cheek, then disappears off through the house with a smile. "She's a bright one. I can see her shinin' from a mile away."

 

 

 

"Yeah, she is. I just hope she doesn't get...sidetracked."

 

 

 

"Ye have two gorgeous children, Meghan. Ye can't keep 'em locked away forever."

 

 

 

"But I can try!" She laughs, and he laughs too.

 

 

 

"Yeah, ye can. Well, it's about time fer me to get to work so, talk to ye soon?"

 

 

 

"Of course. Love you, Tim."

 

 

 

"And I love you. To infinity..."

 

 

 

"And beyond." She whispers, blinking softly as her Skype hangs up.

 

 

 

As much as she knows her brother is right, she just can't let Jack get swept away again.

* * *

 Mark is fixing himself in the living room mirror when the doorbell rings. "Who is it?" He yells, but the person simply rings again. He stills in his reflection, running a hand through his hair. "Hello?"

 

 

 

The doorbell rings again and dammit he's had enough. He goes and unlocks his chain, then his doorknob, then he's swinging the door open in mock anger until he sees what's behind it.

 

 

 

The sight before him nearly brings him to tears, as blue hair glows in the nighttime sky, and deep blue eyes glare at him with a smile. "Hi...Mark?"

 

 

 

Mark pulls him into a tight hug before he can even step foot through the door, sighing as he inhales his earthy scent. "Amethyst...I _missed_ you."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark confesses.

Jack freezes during the hug, then relaxes as the heat runs through him. He feels right. He feels _loved._ But he wants to know more. "Can I come in?"

 

"Oh, yeah of course!" Mark stumbles nervously out of the way, letting Jack take the first seat on the couch.

 

Jack eyes him carefully, his nervous behaviour almost makes him laugh. "Did you wanna...take a seat?"

 

"Oh...oh yeah! Sorry, I, yeah." Mark makes his way to the couch clumsily, sitting as close to Jack as he can without pulling Jack into his lap. "H-how are you feeling?"

 

"I'm...better than I was, I guess. Fuckin' doctors put me on bedrest for a week after bein' in a coma for 2." He chuckled, but he could see the uncomfortable sadness in Mark's eyes. "Is it true?"

 

"Is...what true, sapphire?"

 

The nicknames caught him off guard, and for some reason, they were unfamiliar too. He brushed it off, fidgeting his hands."That yer the one that saved me."

 

"No. No, the _doctors_ saved you. I just brought you to the hospital and waited for Felix and Robert to show up."

 

"H..." Jack was having alot of trouble forming his words, anxiously blinking and parting his lips that Mark was fixated on. "How long did you wait fer me to wake up?"

 

"I, uh, two hours, I think? Then they showed up and I...was asked to stay away."

 

"Because my ma was there." Jack mumbled, piecing things together in his mind. "I-I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be." Mark says quickly, grabbing his hands, at which Jack flinches. He isn't quite used to the physical contact yet, but Mark doesn't catch on. "This is all my fault."

 

"I shouldn't have gone on that date..."

 

"I...I shouldn't have posted that post."

 

"....what post?"

 

Mark lets go of his hands, sighing as he looks to the ground. "I need to come clean with you."

 

"I...um, okay."

 

"But you need to promise you'll listen...and you won't leave me."

 

"I can't-"

 

" _Please._ " And Jack could see the fear and sadness in his aura. So he swallows his fear and nods, listening carefully. "Back when we first met you...were so _against_ being with me. I didn't know what to do and I...I wasn't thinking clearly and y-you told me to fuck off and I was trying to protect you..."

 

"What happened, Mark?"

 

"I got help...from the deep web."

 

"...what?" Jack says, voice breaking as he backs away.

 

"Please, just-"

 

"I could've been killed. I was _almost_ killed! I've been...blamin' myself and my _friends..._ why would you do that????"

 

"I wasn't thinking, just, baby please-"

 

"DON'TCHU FUCKIN' BABY ME! I can't even fully... _remember_ you, but now I see maybe I don't want to."

 

"You...what?"

 

"I...I DON'T REMEMBER YOU, OKAY? I can remember bits and pieces of my memories but...not all of them. I came over here to...to try to remember you. I wanted to-to know the man I was supposed to be in love with. And then you tell me this?"

 

"Listen! I took care of it, okay? It's over...he can't hurt you anymore." Mark reaches for his hands, but Jack instinctively pulls away. He sees his demeanor fall, but he's not sure if he cares.

 

"People keep sayin' that but...I don't know what that even means."

 

"I killed him." Mark says, point blank, and Jack is speechless. For a moment, it's silent, and he can see Mark fidget in his place.

 

"You killed someone fer me?"

 

"I'd do anything for you..." Mark whispers, and Jack makes up his mind. He smiles a bit to himself, waiting for Mark to look at him again.

 

He keeps his head lowered for awhile, and Jack reaches for his hands, enclosing them in his. Mark looks up, squinting his eyes. "What-"

 

And then Jack kisses him. Deep and slow. It feels right. It feels like _love._ He breaks the kiss for breath, and Mark looks...astonished.

 

He remembers that look.

 

The look Mark used to give him anytime he entered a room. A look of amazement, like he could hardly believe that Jack was real.

 

That's how Jack knew he loved him.

 

And Jack loved Mark too.

 

"Mark?"

 

"Yes?" He says huskily, their forheads pressed together as Jack smirks.

 

"Take me upstairs."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final choices are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUUUUUUTTTTTTTT also, plot. Bit of plot. Sorry x.x

Meghan paces the floor as she lets the phone ring, hoping and praying she gets an answer.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi, this is Meghan O'Hara. My son, Jack McLoughlin, attends your school."

 

"Oh, I'm very sorry about what happened to him, Mrs. O'Hara. Is he doing okay?"

 

She smiles to herself. "Yes, he's doing quite alright. Actually,that incident is what I called to speak to you about."

 

"Oh? Did you want to make an appointment to speak in person?"

 

"Actually...yes, that would be great. Could it be today?"

 

"Sure! Let me just check my schedule...it seems as if I'm free in about an hour. Does that work for you?"

 

"That would be perfect. Thank you, Mr...."

 

"Scheid."

 

"Mr. Scheid. Thank you."

 

"My pleasure, see you in an hour." The line goes dead and she relaxes, sliding her cell phone into her pocket.

 

"Arielle!" She shouts, and she grins as she hears small footsteps hurrying towards her.

 

"Yes, mommy?"

 

"Could you go slip some shoes on? We need to take a trip up to your brother's school."

 

"Will Jack be there?"

 

"No, Jack's in his room, remember?"

 

Arielle frowns, and Meghan senses something is off. "No he's not, mommy, he left."

 

She rushes past Arielle, heading down the hall to Jack's room where his door is cracked. She opens the door to an empty room, spotting a small tent of paper left on a made up bed. She takes measured steps in the room, she fears it's all a trick on her mind, and picks up the sheet of paper.

 

> _Went out with friends._

>  
> 
> _Be back soon._
> 
>  

> _-Jack._

 

"Where did Jack go, mommy?"

 

She grips the note tightly in her hand, eyes steady with the window as she scoffs. "He's with Felix and Robert, honey. He'll be back when we get back home." She smiles at her daughter then kisses her forehead, shaking both her shoulders playfully. "Go put your shoes on, okay?"

 

Arielle grins and nods quickly, taking off back down the hallway.

 

Meghan shuts her sons door again, hoping that this works.

* * *

"God, I missed you so much," Mark sighs, pressing desperate kisses to Seàn's lips, their fingers intertwined above his head as he locks Mark in with his legs.

 

He doesn't speak, and Mark doesn't want him to. He just wants him here, he wants him all. He places more kisses up and down his neck, groaning at all the moans and squeals he can pull from the Irishman below him. He's in his wildest dreams, the love of his life in his home, letting him shower him with kisses and affection. He never wanted it to end.

 

He gets lost in those blue eyes until they close in pleasure, grinding his hips down lightly onto him as his lips part. It's like softcore porn, and Mark is into it.

 

"I love you." He says, and he isn't disappointed when Seàn doesn't respond. Because he doesn't even care, because his crown jewel is here, the apple of his eye is in his arms, and he won't let him go away again.

 

"Stop overthinkin'." He pants, and Mark grins at him.

 

"I'm not. I'm just...you're so fucking perfect...God, I would give you the world if I could..."

 

"I think I can settle fer somethin' else." He purrs, and he grinds against Mark, pulling him in for another dose of his favorite drug. He makes slow work of removing his shirt, tan hands running over soft, pliable, pale skin. He places kisses on every inch he finds, claiming him as his. He only pauses to remove his own shirt, grinning like a fool when Seàn just stares.

 

"I'm all yours. You'll see me plenty."

 

"Shut up." He says quickly, and Mark does just that. Instead, he occupies himself with taking off Seàn's pants, loose sweats that don't even try to cover up his toned stomach and waistline. They slip off easily, and look even better on the ground. "Yer wearin' too much."

 

"Am I? You should fix that." Mark kisses him, laughing, but he removes his own pants, stacking them with Seàn's. A particular bite to his lips sends Seàn reeling, a deep moan escaping his lips. "Mmm, you like it a little rough, don't you?"

 

Seàn whimpers in response, and Mark can practically feel himself leaking pre.

 

"Seàn....how far do you want this to go?"

 

For the first time, Seàn gazes into his eyes. _Actually_ looks. Void of fear, void of lust, void of doubt. They're full of something though. Mark just can't pinpoint the exact emotion, but he assumes it's something akin to love.

 

"All the way."

 

Mark nods, reaching into the drawer next to Seàn's head for lube, jumping when he feels a pinch on his skin. "Ow! What's that for?"

 

"You bit me."

 

Mark rolls his eyes and sits up, lubing up three fingers then placing a kiss to Seàn's soft, innocent lips. "See you in a while."

 

Seàn snorts, and Mark thinks it's enchanting as he smiles his way down, letting his breath encircle Seàn's cock. "Mmm, you're excited."

 

He loves the way Seàn blushes when he feels exposed, even as Mark takes his entire cock into his mouth, circling his hole gently with his pointer finger. Seàn lies back and moans, throaty and desperate, and Mark may cum just like this. He inserts a finger as he licks his way around his length, eyes fixated on the man in front of him.

* * *

 

_"Fffucck...._ " is all Jack can really say, because dammit he can't form words. He thought maybe Mark would rush through everything, excited just to see him again. To have him again. But the softness, the love, the calm serenity between them is making Jack's heart beat faster every second. He can feel Mark's finger lightly stretch him, and the warmth of his mouth pitted against the cold lube sends him reeling. He's never felt this good before.

* * *

 

"Hey man, can you do me a favor?" Felix asks PJ, who just fluffs his hair and smiles.

 

"Sure, what can I do ya for?" He replies in a mock New York accent, Felix rolls his eyes.

 

"You're pretty good in with the secretary, Ethan, right?"

 

"Yeah...I guess. Why?"

 

"Okay, I need you to go distract him for me."

 

"For...what, exactly?"

 

"I need to get...some files from his desk."

 

"Are you crazy??" PJ screams, but Felix puts a hand over his mouth before he alerts anyone.

 

"Would you shut the fuck up? Jesus, relax. They're not grades or anything."

 

"Well what are they?"

 

"They're just...important okay. Now could you just-" His eye is caught by a familiar set of black curls walking past them through the office doors, and he can barely believe his eyes. "Holy shit. Abort mission."

 

"What. What?"

 

"Why is Jack's mom here?"

 

PJ shrugs, dusting himself off from being grabbed. "Probably to talk about his incident? Wasn't he like...almost killed?"

 

Felix winces as he brings it up, but he nods in conclusion. "Yeah. The files I need are some police documents they sent to the school."

 

"Like...to file a report?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Isn't that the right thing to do?"

 

"....normally."

 

"And this isn't normal?"

 

"I wonder what the hell she needed to talk to him about..." Felix whispers, completely ignoring PJ's question.

 

"Listen mate, I gotta get to class. I'll catch you later."

 

"Nah...it's cool. I'm gonna go too."

 

"But I thought you needed those files?"

 

Felix shakes his head, taking out his phone to text Robert. "I think we have a bigger problem on our hands."

* * *

Mark locks their hands again as he slides into Seàn slowly, groaning at how tight he is. He takes his time until he's buried inside him, then he fucks him shallow, kissing his reddened lips with gusto. He wants them to stay just like this, tangled in each other and full of passion, but he knows things are not over.

 

So he keeps going, finding just the right buttons to press to make the Irishman fall apart in his arms, watching every single reaction he can in between closing his eyes in pleasure.

 

They're both reaching their end, so Mark begins to babble. "I love you, _fuck_ I love you so much, fucking- _mmm_ you're so tight, _Seàn. God._ "

 

Seàn just lets him speak, any words he has cut off by moans and gasps until his spilling all over himself without warning. Mark is close behind, filling him up as he comes down from his high.

 

Before Mark can move, Seàn holds onto his arms and pulls him into a kiss. He mumbles against his lips, the faintest noise.

 

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler learns everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys are going to hate me for these next few chapters xD

"It's nice to finally meet you. How is your son?"

 

"He's well, excited to be off bed rest I suppose."

 

"Ah, will he be returning to class, soon?"

 

"He's due to come back on Monday." She smiles, then she looks down at her daughter, who is staring at her in wonder. "Is there anywhere she could go while we talk? She's a nosy little one." Meghan teases, poking Arielle's nose to make her giggle. Principal Scheid grins at the display and nods, leaning into his phone.

 

"Ethan, would you mind doing a little babysitting?"

 

A few moments later an average height boy with fluffy purple-ish hair walks through the door, smiling. "Finally admitting you need adult supervision?"

 

"No," He rolls his eyes, pointing to the small child. "But _she_ does. Be a doll and keep her occupied while we speak?"

 

Ethan shrugs, offering out his hand to Arielle. "Sure. Do you like snacks?"

 

She gasps, excited. "Do you have pineapples??"

 

He chuckles in response, nodding. "I'm sure we can find some." She takes his hand and rambles on about something on her way out the door, waving goodbye to her mother before it shuts.

 

"She seems like a wonderful little girl."

 

"She is. Now, about my son. I have reason to belive that one of your staff members was involved with his injury."

 

"As in, they caused it?"

 

"Not quite. One of your teachers brought him to the hospital when he was hurt. Mark Fischbach?"

 

She could see him still, glancing between her and his desk. "Mark brought your son to the hospital? Hm. Well, I'm pretty sure Jack is a student of his."

 

"Yes, but, they seem to be...closer than a normal teacher and student."

 

"How so?"

 

"Mark has come to my house before to see Jack. Do your teachers usually do that?"

 

The principal frowned, shaking his head. "No, they don't. So, you think they were...?"

 

" _Are._ I think they _are_ romantically or sexually involved. Listen, this sounds crude and mad but I know how Jack gets when he's falling for someone. He's done it once before and it caused him nothing but destruction. I just...I want to know if I'm right."

 

"What would you like me to do?"

 

"I want you to fire him."

 

"I'm...really sorry, Mrs. O'Hara, but I can't fire someone without proof they've done something wrong."

 

"Then I'll _find_ some proof. This is unhealthy, Mr. Scheid. Both you and I know that something is wrong, I can see it in your eyes. Your body language."

 

He nods, frown still set in his face as he pulls up a sticky note and scribbles something down. He sticks it in front of her, not daring to make eye contact. "Here is my personal cell. If anything out of the ordinary happens, give me a call."

 

She takes the sticky note and sticks it to her planner, tucking it away securely in her purse with a smile. Then she stands up, extending her hand to be shaken. "Thank you so much. I'll be sure to be in contact."

 

He shakes her hand professionally, and when she goes to let go, he keeps his grip. "Mark is...a good man. He makes poor decisions, but he is a good man."

 

She smiles harshly, pulling away nodding. "Yes. I'm sure he is. He's just not the right man for my son."

 

The man only nods again, finally looking up as his hands find purchase on the desk. "Thank you for coming forward."

 

"Anytime."

 

She walks out of the door, leaving all her worry lock inside it, and grins as she sees Arielle coloring and telling Ethan some tale about dragons and princesses. She approaches them, kneeling down to eye level with her daughter. "Ready to go?"

 

"Awwww but mommy! I just got started!" She pouts, and Ethan chuckles.

 

"Maybe one day I'll get to hear the end of that wonderful tale. _You_ should write a book!"

 

Arielle scrunches her nose and shakes her head, sliding the crayons and paper over to him. "Nuh-huh. I'm gonna be an artist!"

 

"Well, I look forward to seeing your art on display one day."

 

She smiles at him, waving goodbye as she grabs her mother's hand, following her out the office.

 

* * *

 

"Seàn...ruby, baby, wake up." Mark whispers, and Seàn lifts softly off his chest with a groan, immediately pressing a kiss to Mark's lips.

 

"M'awake. I guess."

 

Mark chuckles at his sleepy, groggy accent, kissing all over his face to wake him further. "Of course you are. You've been sleep for an hour."

 

"Mmmm, best sleep 've ever had."

 

"Well, it's 7pm, you should head home baby. Something tells me you weren't exactly _allowed_ to come over here."

 

"Hmph. Nah, I guess yer right." Seàn pushes himself off Mark's chest, straddling him as he rubs his eyes and yawns. Mark takes the opportunity to grab his waist and sit up, pressing soft kisses to Seàn's exposed stomach.

 

"Beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. _Perfect._ " Mark mumbles between kisses, and Seàn just sighs, carding fingers through his soft hair.

 

"I want to stay." He whispers, and Mark gazes up at his soft eyes.

 

"I know. But you can't."

 

"I know. But I want you to know that...I _want_ to. M'not leavin' because I want to...m'leavin' because I have to."

 

Mark smiles at him again, sitting up further so their lips meet, a soft and calm kiss before Seàn gets up and grabs his things. "When will you be back."

 

He shrugs, huffing. "I go back to class tomorrow, so, I dunno."

 

"Hm." Mark says thoughtfully, watching all his hard work in taking off those clothes goes to waste. He'll just have to take them back off some other time.

 

"Will you be there? At school."

 

"Ah...I took a...month vacation with all the time i saved up. I didn't really know when you'd wake up."

 

Seàn stills, turning around. "You took a vacation from your job for me?"

 

"I told you, Seàn...I'd do anything for you."

 

Seàn smiles, placing a kiss to his forehead again, just because he can. "And I'd do anything for you."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really."

 

Mark nods, then reaches into the other drawer next to his bed, pulling out a small key. "Then, take this."

 

Seàn examines it, twirling it in wonder. "What is this?"

 

"A house key. I want you to know I'm always here. You can _always_ come to me. And if I'm not home...wait for me. I'll be here as soon as I can."

 

"Mark..." Seàn starts, his voice breaking as he grips the key tight and throws his arms around Mark, sniffling. "I love you."

 

And Mark can never get used to those words. It's like a dream come true to hear them. "I love you, too."

 

Seàn pulls away with a smile. "I gotta go. You better be back at school soon."

 

"I think I have four more days of vacation." He muses, slipping on pants as he follows Seàn to the door. They share one last kiss, filled with admiration, then Mark shuts the door, and he doesn't regret it.

 

* * *

 

By the time Jack makes it home it's 8pm, and he figures his mother and sister are sleep. He tucks Mark's house key into his sweatpants, pulling out his own house key and unlocking the door to a darkened living room.

 

He takes two steps and the lights come on, bright and blinding. "Out with your friends? It's a school day, Jack. Did you all skip?"

 

"Christ almighty, what's with the light?" He says, arms shielding him as he moves out of it's view.

 

"How long have you been gone today, Seàn?"

 

"Ouch. My real name. I left you a note."

 

"You left me a _lie._ I told you I didn't want you around that teacher anymore."

 

"What makes you think I was with Mark?"

 

"Because he's not at school today. I _checked._ "

 

Jack blushed a bit, but he didn't dare give up. "I was only gone for a few hours."

 

"I left this house at 12. You were _not_ here when I got back. Why didn't you use the front door, Jack? Why didn't your 'friends' come pick you up?"

 

"Oh, so now I'm a liar cos' you think m'havin' some kinda love affair with my teacher?? What happened to you trustin' me?"

 

"I _trusted_ you until you snuck out of my house through your bedroom window! I was a teenager once, Jack, I know how things work."

 

"Then you should know I snuck out to see my _friends._ Not everyone is a liar." He says, then he tries to walk past her but she grabs his arm and yanks him back. 

 

"Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you."

 

"Then don't talk to me. You told someone who saved my _life_ to stay away from me all because of your little...suspicion. Then you tell me I have to leave the country because of it. And now you wanna GUILT TRIP ME???"

 

"Keep your voice down."

 

"NO. I'M _TIRED_ MA." He sighs, snatching out of her hold and grabbing onto the stairs. "I'm tired. I may not be your son, but you could treat me like I was."

 

"Jack-"

 

"I'm going. To bed. Goodnight, Meghan."

 

And with that he rushed up the stairs, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends are always loyal. Also...who's that cute mystery boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think the ending of this will be? Will they end up together? Does Mark keep his job? I love theories ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Also i legit just wrote this chapter. Spare my anus, oh mighty kings!

Robert pulled up to Felix's house, smiling like mad when he sees PJ following behind him.

 

"Holy shit! What's up Peej?"

 

Both the boys enter the car, with Felix calling shotgun and forcing PJ to squeeze into the back seat. "Nothing much, being dragged into something illegal apparently."

 

"Illegal?"

 

"Not! Illegal." Felix frowns, then he takes it upon himself to hook in his aux cord and blast some K-Pop in the car while Robert drives.

 

"Turn that shit off!" 

 

"WHAT?"

 

"FOR FUCK'S SAKES!" PJ yells, unbuckling his seabelt and leaning forward.

 

"HEY! GOTTA WEAR YOUR SEATBELT!"

 

"STUFF IT, BRUV." He says, successfully turning the volume down and collapsing back into his seat. "Now, spill this plan of yours, Felix, before I open this door and roll out."

 

"That's be pretty fucking cool." He chuckles, then he sees PJ's disapproving look and huffs. "Fine, we are going to break into the office at school and steal those police documents."

 

"Aaaand, where's the part of that that _isn't_ illegal?"

 

"The part where you keep watch and _I_ do the theiving."

 

" _Still_ illegal."

 

"Listen! Jack needs our help, okay? For some stupid reason he's in love with this...idiot and we can't let him get arrested."

 

"Idiot? What idiot?" 

 

"His History teacher." Robert pipes up, making a sharp left turn at the last minute. 

 

"He's in love with his History teacher who...?"

 

"Mmmaayy have killed someone."

 

"HE WHAT?? Let me out of the car."

 

"Peej-"

 

"Nnnope. No bloody fucking way. Let me out."

 

"I'm not letting you out of the car." Robert says calmly, pulling onto the empty parking lot quietly. "We need to do this for Jack. He's done...so much shit for us..."

 

"He's been a better friend to us than we _ever_ have to him...we gotta repay him." Felix turns around in his seat, making puppy dog eyes at an unamused PJ. "Please? I promise I'll do whatever you want!"

 

"Whatever I want?"

 

"Yes! Name your price?"

 

"Hm...I want a date to the dance."

 

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Robert asks, and PJ chuckles.

 

"Can't bring my girlfriend if she's out of country." He whistles, and Robert sighs in annoyance.

 

"Fine, sure, I'll get you a date just, do this for me?"

 

"You better be quick. If you take longer than 30 minutes i'm bailing and calling the feds."

 

Felix beams, blowing him a kiss before jumping out the car along with Robert, leaving PJ to huff nervously in the back seat. "They better be cool!"

* * *

 

Jack awoke to soft knocking on his door, groaning as he padded over to it, opening it and looking down. Arielle waves at him, and he smiles at her, picking her up and carrying her over to his bed. "Mornin' gorgeous."

 

"Good morning Jacky!"

 

"What're you doin' up so early today?" He asks, walking around his room to try to pinpoint a clean shirt to wear today.

 

"Mommy wanted me to tell you breakfast was ready!"

 

"Hm. Not speakin' to me, eh? Figures."

 

"Jacky?"

 

"Yes, Ari?" He says, sitting next to her on his bed and fixing his burgundy shirt on his body with a smile.

 

"Wh-why do you hate mommy?"

 

Jack's smile fades into a frown, and he pulls his sister into a tight hug, still frowning. "I don't. What makes you say that?"

 

"I heard you yelling at her last night." She sniffles into his side, and he holds her tighter. "Please don't leave us Jacky..."

 

"Shhh...m'not goin' anywhere,Ari, okay? Calm down."

 

"Really?" She mumbles into his shirt, wiping her snotty nose on it and looking up with sad, red eyes. He can't help but smile at her softly. He'd do anything to make her smile.

 

"Of course not, Ari. I love you. And I love ma. Sometimes we jus'...disagree."

 

She nods, wiping her nose on her hand and laying on his side, huffing. "Don't ever leave, Jacky."

 

He leans down and kisses her forehead, soothing her shoulder with a warm hand. "I won't Ari. I won't. Let's go get breakfast, yeah?"

 

She nods softly, hopping off the bed and forcing out her hand, not asking, demanding, and Jack chuckles as he takes it. She drags him out the door,and he shuts it behind him, letting her take him wherever her little heart desires.

 

* * *

 

"How the fuck are we supposed to get in here?" Robert says, clearly frustrated as the stand in front of the locked doors. Felix grins, pulling a set of keys out of his pockets.

 

"I got the keys, keys-"

 

"Don't you _dare_ start rapping when we're trying to break in somewhere."

 

"Aw, c'mon!" Felix pouts, then he picks out the right key carefully, humming the rest of the song to himself. He finally unlocks the door, sighing in contentment.

 

"Who did you blow to get those keys?"

 

"Professor Howell."

 

"Dude!" Robert hits his chest, and Felix curses in Swedish.

 

"Jeez I was kidding. He left them in the teacher's breakroom and I knicked them. Fucking _hell._ "

 

"You _really_ want to go to prison, don't you?"

 

" _Juvie._ "

 

"Not if you're tried as an adult. You're 18."

 

Felix just puffs out a breath and rolls his eyes, stepping through the doors. "Now, where are you little papers?"

* * *

PJ was playing on his phone when a harsh slam on the window jarred him. He knew there was no way in hell he could hide, so he simply crawled up front and leaned into the window, seeing a guy with big black gauges and brown fringe staring back at him. He motioned for PJ to let down the window, to which he shrugged.

 

"Let it down! I'm not gonna freaking hurt ya, man." He can faintly hear in a thick accent, so he sighs and lets it down. "What the freak are you doing out here?"

 

"Uh....Saturday school?" The guy just crosses his arms, staring expectantly. "Okay! I'm just waiting on some friends to get done talking to their teacher. What are you here for?"

 

He shrugs, shaking a paint can at PJ. "Art club."

 

"Ah, you're the one that goes around...spreading your artistic wisdom."

 

The guy chuckles, nodding. "That'd be me. Keep my secret," He begins, then he leans onto the hood of the car with one arm, smirking. "And I won't tell yours."

 

"Deal."

 

He pushes himself off the car, spinning around and walking back the way he came. "Nice to meet you, PJ!"

 

"Wait...how the hell do you know my name?" He demands, and the guy stills in his place but never turns around.

 

"Ryan. Now, we're even." Then he continues on walking, and PJ rolls the window back up, wondering what the hell just happened.

 

 


	7. ***BONUS CHAPTER***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack should be more careful about where he leaves his things.

"Ah, you decided to join us." Meghan says, seeing Ari pulling her son down the stairs with a smile on her face. He says nothing, and she doesn't expect him to.

 

"Ari told me you called fer me." He shrugs, never making eye contact with her as he sits down in his chair to eat. She takes her chances and sits across from him, fixing Arielle a plate and setting it in front of her.

 

"Do you have plans for today?"

 

"Nnnope. Jus' gonna stay inside."

 

"Hm. Arielle and I were going to the park, did you want to come?"

 

"Sure." He smiles, and she can tell it's fake and plastic. "Why not."

 

"Yaaay! Jacky's going to the park with us!"

 

"Arielle, manners, no speaking with your mouth full."

 

She blushes, swallowing her food and looking down. "Sorry mommy."

 

"No need to apologize, Ari," Her son says, looking into her eyes as he bites a piece of bacon, chewing loudly, "people make mistakes."

 

Meghan narrows her eyes and finishes her breakfast in silence, not in the mood for her son's shitty change in attitude. After she sees they're all finished, she takes it upon herself to pick up their dirty plates, kissing her daughter on the forehead because she can. "You two should go get dressed. And don't forget to put your clothes in the hallways to be washed!"

 

"Okay mommy!" Ari says, jumping down from the table and running upstairs. Jack just sighs, balefully, and pads up them behind her.

 

She throws the plates into warm dishwater then leans onto the sink, looking outside at the bright sun and wilted trees. _What happened to them?_

 

Her phone pings and she pulls it from her side pocket.

 

**Tim**

 

_Things okay?_

 

**Me**

 

_Yeah. Seàn is still upset. Anything I can do?_

 

**Tim**

 

_Let him be. He'll get over it soon enuf <3_

 

**Me**

 

_Thnx. Love you <3_

 

**Tim**

 

_Of course. To infinity...?_

 

**Me**

 

_And beyond._

 

She smiles and makes her way to the washroom, seeing that Jack has already taken it upon himself to throw his clothes in an oh so neat pile on the floor. She rolls her eyes and picks them up, frowning when she hears something drop.

 

She looks down, bending forward to pick it up and examine it.

 

_A house key._

 

"Hey, we're...ready. Where did you find that?"

 

She looks up at her son in horror, then anger, then sadness. "They...fell out of your clothes. Who's key is this?"

 

"None of yer business, jus' give it here." He reaches for it and she pulls it away, eyes low and testy.

 

"He gave you a key?"

 

"Ma. Please. Jus' give it to me. This is not yer business."

 

"It _is_ my business, Seàn. You live in _my_ house. You're _my_ son."

 

"No! Okay? I'm _not._ "

 

"What is going on with you?" She shakes her head, and he only looks down.

 

"Give me. My key."

 

"Not today. Go get your shoes on. We're going to the park." She says quietly, and she takes the key with her, not turning back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big things are revealed.

Jack had to admit it was a beautiful day to go to the park, no matter how pissed he was that his mother wouldn't give his key back.

 

Instead of thinking about that, he walked along one of the trails with his headphones in, letting the music wash over him as the sun beat down on his skin.

 

He glanced around at the nature, the wilted trees and the shallow dirt, smiling and the dormancy of it all. It was crazy to think that the world still aged in spite of him, that he was only one of billions of people that had a problem in this world. He sighs, approaching a small cliff, and leans over the railing, taking in the water below him.

 

His mind flickered back and forth to that night, bits and pieces of memories recollecting in his brain. It sent shivers up his spine, and he was just glad it was over. He hated that he had been so trusting, so naive, so stupid.

 

But he was just a dumb Irish boy, and that's what he always would be it seemed. He ran a hand through his blue hair, still hanging over the ledge, and minutely wishing he'd fall over it.

 

"Pretty view."

 

Jack startled and yanked his earbuds out, looking over at the stranger who had so rudely interrupted his serenity. His soft brown hair was floating on thin air, and his cheeks were dusted red from heat.

 

"Yeah."

 

"You're Jack, right?" He asks, leaning his back against the ledge that Jack pushed himself off of.

 

"Yeah. Nice gauges." Jack points out, and the guy smiles. Never in a million years would he trust a stranger with a smile again.

 

"Thanks. I've heard alot about you,dude. You're like...a freaking legend around here now."

 

Jack scoffs. "Legend? Don't you mean trauma victim?"

 

"That too," He laughs, messing in his hair as his fringe falls. "But a legend as well."

 

"I don't follow."

 

"Dude, you survived a fall that should've killed you _instantly._ You should be bonkers right now."

 

"Yet, here I am, talkin' to you."

 

"Yeah. Here we are."

 

"How do you know that, anyways? That I'm the kid who fell?"

 

"Word travels fast at Darkwood...and my mom is a nurse. I pieced it all together, myself. How good did I do?"

 

"Psh. Maybe you should be a detective instead of a tagger, then."

 

The boy looks confused, and Jack just snickers. "How'd you know I-"

 

"Yer hands. They're fuckin' coated in paint."

 

He looks down, then laughs, nodding. "Yeah, I guess they are. Dangit, and I was hoping for you to ask what I did, too."

 

"Mmm, so much for bein' mysterious. Well, I should probably get back to my ma, she's probably losin' her shite right now."

 

"Understandable. I'll see you around, then."

 

"Yeah. See ya."

* * *

"How was it, how was it, how was it???" Wilford bounces, waking Mark up out of his calm sleep with a grin.

 

"What the fuck are you talking about??"

 

"You know! How was the, ah, _sex_ with your little piece of man candy?"

 

Mark sat up and rubbed his eyes, squinting angrily. "What are you, 13?"

 

"Psh. You'd date me then wouldn't you? IM JUST _KIDDING_!" He corrects, and Mark swings his feet over the side of the bed.

 

"I'm not spilling the details of my sex life with you, _especially_ after that joke." He murmurs, and he finds he's woken up just in time to hear his phone ringing. He doesn't even check to see who it is, because he just wants to escape Wilford. "Hello?"

 

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" The voice screams, and of course, it's Dan.

 

"Good evening to you too."

 

"Do you know the shit storm thats going on about you right now?"

 

"About me? Why would there be a shit storm about me?"

 

"Jack's mother came up here a couple days ago."

 

Mark stills, heart beating just a bit faster as he calms himself. "Oh? What for?"

 

"You know _exactly_ what for. Phil says Ethan had to pick you up at 10pm?? Where's your car?"

 

_"_ It got..." He glances at Wilford, who raises an eyebrow, "damaged. It's being fixed. Everything is under control Dan, I'm a big boy."

 

"Well the big boy may lose his job if he doesn't convince Tyler he isn't sleeping with his student." Mark laughs at that, standing up to walk downstairs with Wilford close on his heels. "I'm serious, Mark."

 

"Here, give me the phone!" Phil yells in the background, then there's static as Mark crosses his eyes. "Dude, this has gotten out of control."

 

"Has it really? Or are you all just overreacting?" He muses, reaching into the refrigerator for orange juice.

 

"Mark, we _know_ Jack got hurt, okay? Stop pretending like you're all on your own dealing with this. We can help you, but you need to be bloody honest with us."

 

"You want honest? Okay. I'm...scared." He sighs, looking straight into Wilford's eyes. "I'm terrified I'm going to lose the only thing that matters to me in this world. I couldn't give a single fuck less about losing that job...I just don't want to lose Seàn."

 

"Even after all this...you still want to risk everything?"

 

"I..." He rubs his face in distress, and Wilford sighs. "Yes. I'd do anything, _anything,_ for Seàn. I'd... _fuck_ I'd even leave the country for him, Phil. I just...I won't let anyone take him away from me."

 

The line was silent. Dead. And Mark knew he'd lost this battle. Sometimes you lose a few allies to win the war.

 

"Then you better talk to Tyler. He may be your best friend, but he won't cover your ass forever."

 

"And you guys?"

 

"I'm sorry but...we can't help you, Mark. There's way too much at stake here. We love you but...we can't get caught up in this. It's so much bigger than you think."

 

He nods, mouth open, parted as if he had more to say. He didn't. "I understand."

 

"See you monday?" And the words are heavy, as if doubt weighs them down.

 

"Right. See you Monday."

 

He hangs up and walks up to Wilford, who stares him down with a soft smile and kisses his forehead. "What am I gonna do?"

 

"Well, you know I _always_ offer up myself, but, seeing as we are both _dedicated..._ you should try doing the right thing."

 

"Which is?"

 

"Killing Dan." He says with deadpan face, but he giggles when Mark starts to back away, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm _kidding._ You should try to reason with that crazy bitch. At least then, you can say you tried."

 

"Hm...do you think you could talk to her?"

 

"Oh... _honey,_ you know I don't do well with talking." He mumbles, brushing through Mark's hair softly.

 

"It's worth a shot."

 

"Mmm. _Well,_ I guess since Darky isn't here I have a _bit_ more free time."

 

Mark scoffs. "Why are you dating him anyway? He's an asshole."

 

"Hm. Most people think their fathers are assholes. I know _mine_ is."

 

"Yeah but you're a hitman. Why would you care?"

 

Wilford shrugs, kissing his forehead again. "I don't. Darky really is trying, Mark. He loves you _almost_ as much as he loves me."

 

"Kinda hard to believe that since I'm not fucking my dad." Wilford smirks at that, and Mark waves him off and goes back to the fridge. "Forget I _even_ mentioned it."

 

"Not all demons are bad Marky!" Wilford yells, picking up his jacket and house keys. "But I'll go do your _dirty_ work for you, just because you asked."

 

_"Thank_ you. Love you!" He shouts, and Wilford grumbles his way out of the door, leaving Mark to wonder why he's always right.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a talk with Tim.

He settled into his computer chair with a headstrong mentality. He hadn't done this in ages, so he was sure it was going to go to shit as soon as he got started.

 

He pulled up skype, fixing his messy blue hair as it rang, and faking a smile as his father's face lit up the screen. "Hi, dad."

 

"Seàn? What a great surprise! I was wonderin' when yeh'd give yer pa a ring."

 

"Yeah, sorry. I've been busy."

 

"So she tells me. How'd ye land yerself in the hospital?"

 

"Oh it's nothin', jus' the old slipperoo."

 

"Mhm. Yer ma told me everythin', what business do ye have goin' out late at night wit' strange men?"

 

"He wasn't a strange man when I met him." He chuckles, but his pa doesn't seem to thing anything is funny. Figures.

 

"Yer ma was really worried aboutcha, 'nd so was I."

 

"Really? Cos' i didn't get a call." Jack crosses his arms, and he can see the regret in Tim's eyes.

 

"M'sorry Seàn. I know I should call ye more often, but yer always...off doin' somethin' and it's hard to stop ye from so far away."

 

"Maybe America would be closer. That's where yer sister is sendin' me."

 

"I heard. Ye sure ye wouldn't like it there, kiddo?"

 

"Wouldn't know. I've never been." Tim nods, then fluffs his now purple hair Jack just noticed. "Why'd you dye yer hair?"

 

"Same reason ye dyed yers!"

 

"To stray as far away from the norm as possible?"

 

"No, ye sarcastic arse," And Jack can't help but laugh at that, "new beginnin's."

 

"Ah, shouldn't you jus' take a drink to those?"

 

"Lonely drinkin' is a bad idea." Tim scolds, then he breaks into a smile when Jack rolls his eyes. "Ye br more careful, now. And what's this about ye sleepin' wit' yer teacher?"

 

"Psh, nothin' but a rumour. But would it be so bad if I was? M' nineteen! S'not my fault I got held back a grade because I had to move to this fuckin' contry."

 

" _Language,_ Seàn. Ye kiss yer mother with that mouth." Jack scoffs at that. "Now I know ye think yer grown but ye gotta start thinkin' fer yerself. Ye can't let people walk all over ye and trick ye inta doin' things yer not sure of."

 

A tight ball formed in the pit of Jack's stomach at that. He pushed away the thoughts of being manipulated by the man he claimed to love him, or by his friends, or by his mother, and gave his father a steady smile. "I assure you. M'not sleepin' with my teacher."

 

"Aye." Tim says, and a knock on his door indicates that Felix and Robert are here. He hadn't seen them in ages, and was starting to wonder if they even considered themselves his friends anymore. "Earth ta Seàn, yer door's a knockin'. Sure it ain't knockin' itself. We'll speak some more later, alright?"

 

"Okay. Hey," He starts, and Tim pauses a bit before hanging up. "I love you."

 

He smiles, no, _beams_ at that and nods. "And I love ye too. M'tryin', Seàn."

 

"I know. Bye."

* * *

"Dammit what's taking him so long??" Robert says in a panic, and Felix shrugs as they hear footsteps approaching.

 

"Could you..." She begins, and they turn to face her. The shame that washes over her face compares to none other, so they relax. "Could you get him to speak to me? I just want..."

 

"We can't. Sorry." Felix spits, but Robert keeps listening, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

"I just want him to love me again. I messed up. I know that but, I didn't mean to do this." She shakily takes something out of her pocket, hand closed as she offers it to Felix. "You should give this to him."

 

Felix holds out his hand against his better judgement, then raises his eyebrow as a key is dropped. "What is this?"

 

She shrugs, motioning towards her son who's popped his head out of the door to the commotion. "Ask him."

 

"Yer givin' me my key back?"

 

She nods, then turns away, back down the hall while Felix gives the key to Jack, who simply looks shocked.

 

"What is this for?"

 

"It's a key to Mark's house. What are you guys doin' here? I haven't see you in days."

 

They rush him back into his room, locking the door as Robert drops his backpack to the ground and opens it. "We got you a get well gift." He hands the papers to Jack, who looks them over then smiles.

 

"Holy shit...are these the real ones?" They nod. "How the fuck did you get these???"

 

"Shhh! Don't tell the entire _world_ Felix turned me into a criminal!"

 

" _Jeez,_ you and PJ with the 'criminal' and 'illegal' being thrown around. _Anyways,_ it wasn't hard. Just needed to have the right motivation.

 

"And?"

 

"And...I stole Professor Howell's keys."

 

"Score!" Jack laughed, brofisting Felix while Robert stood their in annoyance. "Wait...PJ? Who's PJ?"

 

"Tall, lanky, british? Curly hair? _Really_ loves using the fishbowl effect on his instagram videos?"

 

" _Oh!_ " Jack says, because how could he forget. PJ was one of the very first people to ever speak to him when he came to the school, aside from Felix of course. "Where'd he go?"

 

"He said he had plans so we dropped him off at home. Soooo...did you finally...you know?" Robert winks, nudging Jack's shoulder as he burns red.

 

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. And...it was so much more than I thought it's be. He was nice, and gentle, and holy shit I sound like a fuckin' princess."

 

"You don't _look_ like one. Have you showered lately?"

 

"Nah, yesterday my mom made me go to the park. By the way, do you guys know a guy named Ryan?" Felix and Robert looked at each other in confusion then shrugged and shook their heads. "Hm."

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford does what's right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back! And youre gonna hate this chapter.

"Well this _looks_ like the right address." Wilford muses, standing on the front porch of a large, blue house. Mark hadn't explicitly told him what house was Jack's, but what did he need that for when he was a hacking genius? Eh, he learned it from his brother, G.

 

He knocks on the door carefully, huffing when it isn't answered immediately. He knocks again, harder this time, satisfied that he hears the door unlocking. A woman who seems to be in her late 30s opens the door with an indifferent look on her face, scanning Wilford with her eyes. "May I help you?"

 

"Hi, my name is _Wilford Warfstache,_ " He says with a slur, extending his hand, " _Very_ nice to meet you."

 

"May I ask why you're here?"

 

"No." He beams, and she just raises her eyebrow.

 

"Okay, well, it was nice to meet you _Wilford,_ have a nice day." She goes to shut the door, but he stops it with his foot, prying it back open with his hands.

 

"I'm a friend of Mark's, and I'm _sure_ you know who that is, and I just wanted to tell you a few things about your son's... _accident_."

 

"What do you know about my son?"

 

"Let me in and you can find out." She rolls her eyes and grabs her keys, locking the door behind her.

 

"Like bloody hell you're coming into my home. How about a walk? It's such a gorgeous day."

 

Wilford grumbles but obliges, following after her.

* * *

 

"How do you know anything about what happened?" PJ asks, walking next to him with his head hung low, curls still bouncing in the air.

 

"Like I told Jack, he's pretty popular at school right now. I figured you'd know too."

 

"No, I just know he was hurt and...now he's better."

 

"Well," He says, hopping onto the railing of one of the fences and taking a seat, "do you think the disappearance of that kid had anything to do with it?"

 

"What kid?"

 

"Dylan Matthews. Couple days after Jack was hospitalized, his parents reported him missing but they found no trace of him. I mean, they even interviewed some friends of his, they said they hadn't seen him."

 

"Why are you so interested in this?" PJ wonders, looking over to Ryan with curious blue eyes. He jumps down and approaches him with a grin.

 

"It's not the case I'm interested in." He begins, and PJ blushes lightly, then gasps when he feels his hand being tugged on. "Come on, I gotta show you something."

 

He just nods silently, letting himself be dragged by the brunette mystery boy.

* * *

"So, you ready for school tomorrow?"

 

Jack shrugs, toweling off his hair some more as he looks in the mirror. His eyes have bags and they're losing their excitable shine, but he can't really be bothered to care. He was just happy he hadn't been alive when they shaved some of his hair off. "I guess. As excited fer school as I really can be."

 

"At least the dance is soon," Robert offers, glancing over at Felix, "think about who you're taking yet?"

 

"I don't think my date meets the requirements." He chuckles, and Felix and Robert roll their eyes. "Besides, I may not go anyways. I don't really have a reason to."

 

"Dude. You need a break. Okay, this year has been tough and crazy for you, the least you can to is attend a free dance, even if you have to go alone."

 

"Nooo thanks."

 

"You could take PJ," Felix says, and both Jack and Robert stare him down.

 

"PJ has a girlfriend."

 

"He can't take his girlfriend if she's not in the country." Robert mocks, Felix chuckling behind him as they approach the half bathroom.

 

"Seriously though, it'll be fun."

 

"I don't think me watchin' you guys dance with Marzia and Codi is my idea of fun. Besides, I doubt Dylan's disappearance _or_ the disappearance of those papers will have died down by then.

 

"Will you at least consider going to prom?"

 

Jack scoffs. "With who?"

 

"Jack, you don't need a date for everything."

 

"But I _want_ one, okay? I-" He cuts himself off for the sound of police sirens, rushing to his bedroom window before he misses them. "What the--?"

 

Felix and Robert pile up behind him, watching as the cars take a very familiar turn. "Holy shit, that's like 5 cars."

 

"We gotta go." Jack whispers, then his body goes into overdrive as he begins pulling on clothes. "WE GOTTA GO!"

 

"Go where, Jack? I-"

 

"JUST GET YER SHIT TOGETHER AND LET'S GO!!!" His breathing is harsh and he's not going to cry. He's worried, frantic, but his head is on straight. He's running downstairs to see his mother coming through the door on her phone and he stills. "What did you do?"

 

"He's a murderer, Jack. He shouldn't be free."

 

"YOU--" He doesn't even finish the sentence, he just pushes past her into the light, running as fast as his legs will carry him.

 

"Jack! Wait up, we can take my car, bro!"

 

He stops and turns around, flushed and panicked. "You take yer car. I can't wait." Felix and Robert nod to him, and he takes off again. He knows they'll be there when he needs them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Wilford did the right thing? Do you think that he will actually get arrested? What is Ryan's deal?


	11. Chapter 11

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Jack whispers, hiding in the bushes as the cops swarm Mark's place. Felix and Robert put their hands on his shoulders in comfort as Mark's neighbors come out of their homes.

 

Time seems to stop as they knock on his door, waiting in defense with guns for his arrival.

 

The knob twists, and Jack holds onto Felix and Robert for purchase before he passes out.

 

The door opens and he takes a breath,watching as someone steps out.

 

But it shocks him.

 

The moment is gone.

 

"That's...not Mark."

 

A man with dark colored hair and brown eyes steps out of Mark's house with a smile, letting the police tackle them down to the ground. As they're there, Jack could swear they winked at him.

 

"What do you mean? He looks _exactly_ like Mark. I've seen him wear that outfit to school. It's over Jack." Felix sighs, but Jack snatches out his arms and stands up, staring.

 

He knows it isn't Mark.

 

Their confidence is too high. Their voice is too slurred. Their smile is too...childlike. Even as the cops took them away, they simply grinned, sometimes giggling when the cops were too rough with them. Jack watches as they throw the man into the car, then stand around and speak like they didn't just make an arrest.

 

"Jack..."

 

"He's right, Fe. That guy...no matter how much he looks the part...he isn't Mark."

 

Robert helps Felix off the ground and he really takes the guy in, squinting as he spots something out of place. "Fuck, Jack, his hair is _pink._ "

 

"Okay, now _yer_ seein' things." He whispers, but he still looks closer.

 

"Dude. It's hair spray. That guy has pink hair."

 

Jack remains silent as all the cops pile back into their cars, pulling off with the mystery man in the back seat, who, despite his circumstances, is still smiling.

 

He turns towards his friends as they go back out into the streets. "If that wasn't him, then where's--"

 

"Flower!" A familiar voice yells, and Jack is immediately drawn to it. He spins towards him, beaming as he takes off running. He falls into familiar arms, sighing as they hug him tight.

 

"Mark." 

* * *

 

"Will...what is your plan..." Dark watches from Hell, his hand on the bridge of his nose as he wonders what he could possibly do to help him from so far away.

 

"You should go." Anti says, and Dark sighs balefully.

 

"Mark does not want me there."

 

"You know, fer a half demon, he sure isn't very smart."

 

"Well...true." Dark relents, then Anti walks in front of him.

 

"Go save the love of yer life. You helped Mark save his. I'm sure he'll be okay."

 

Dark sighs then nods, opening up a portal to Earth and stepping towards it. "Wish me luck."

 

"A demon like you? You won't need it."

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally comes to peace with what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilford's dramatic exit from this story. Sorry for all the Wilford fans :/

"You can't keep me here _forever_ you know!" Wilford yells, gripping the bars of the holding cell and staring at the officer. He ignored Wilford, letting him giggle and ramble like a madman while he waited on them to process him. " _Fine,_ don't talk to me then. Lazy cop."

 

Wilford decided to take a seat on the small bench, leaning his head back on the wall and staring at the other side. He would never regret doing anything for Mark, but he really _really_ hoped Dark had been watching him from hell like he usually was.

 

He dozes off a bit, only waking up when he hears the soft pitter patter of rain outdoors. He stands up and smiles, walking towards the bars with a giggle. "You _know,_ you made a huge mistake arresting me."

 

"Hm." The cop says, feet still propped up as he texts whomever on his phone.

 

The rain gets heavier and Wilford can hear thunder and lightning. _He's coming._ "It's really a _shame_ you aren't listening to me more. I _really_ hate for you to get...hurt."

 

"Do you want a weapon charge, son?"

 

The thunder gets louder and closer, and the rain is pouring violently, and Wilford is sure he can hear footsteps.

 

"No sir. But, I do suggest you run along. I'm trying to _help_ you here, I'm not a bad guy."

 

"How about you just keep your mouth shut, eh?"

 

Wilford's eyes dilate in anger with that, so he smiles and steps away from the bars, giggling with a crazed look as lightning strikes right behind the wall next to him. " _Suit yourself._ "

 

He watches as the cop stands, enamoured with the rattling that's coming from behind the door.

 

One.

 

"I wouldn't go near there if I were you."

 

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

 

Wilford just giggles maniacally, clapping and bouncing on his feet as the cop decides to investigate.

 

Two.

 

"Who's there?" The cop yells, pulling out his gun and pointing it to the still rattling and banging door.

 

"Your gun won't save you now~" Wilford teases, and the cop is just about to turn towards him, when...

 

Three.

 

The door bursts open, spilling to the ground as a dark mass of a figure forms in the doorway. Completely materialized, Wilford can make out the outline of a familiar suit, jet black hair, and those gorgeous, red eyes that make him weak in the knees. Dark rolls his neck with a smile, looking down at the human cowering on the ground.

 

"Hello."

 

"Darky!!" Wilford jumps, and with the wave of Dark's hand his bars are distored and bent, allowing him to run out of them and into his arms. He throws himself into Dark with a giggle, kissing him. "I _knew_ you'd come save me!"

 

Dark wraps a protective arm around him, huffing. "I'm sure you'd find a way. Did this...human give you any trouble?"

 

Wilford looks at the man, smiling as he slides across the floor towards his telephone, keeping an eye on him. " _Lots._ "

 

Dark chuckles deeply, kissing Wilford's cheek and then letting him go in favor of the man on the ground.

 

"Stop! Please! I--I'll do whatever you want. I'll let you leave, just please don't-"

 

"Save it. I'm not very interested in what you have to say. However, I will give you a choice, since this _is_ your last day alive. You can take your death quickly, and let me kill you here, or you can run and make your death as slow as possible." Dark says, stalking over him as shadows surround him. "Go ahead, make your choice."

 

The cop whimpers, but pushes past Dark and Wilford in favor of running down the halls, screaming for help. Dark watches with a narrow gaze, indifferent.

 

"Aren't you going to _chase_ him?"

 

Dark walks back up to Wilford and grabs his hand, kissing it lightly. "His death will be as slow as possible. The most hellish existence I can give him on Earth."

 

"Ooooh I just _love_ it when you punish people eternally!"

 

Dark rolls his eyes and pulls Wilford along, glad that his skin is grey in demon form so Wilford can't see him blush.

* * *

"So, that guy...he was like, your twin or somethin'?"  


 

Mark chuckles, hand tightly locked into Jack's as they roam the streets, Felix and Robert long gone home. "Something like that."

 

"And he told my mom everythin'?"

 

"I guess so. He said he decided that was the right thing to do, and I trusted him. Wilford...means alot to me."

 

"But...why didn't he just lie to her? To get her off yer back?"

 

"Because...Wilford may be a hitman and a hacking _wizard,_ but he prefers to brutally honest with people and deal with the consequences later. Besides, he has someone to look after him." Mark smiles fondly, despite his awful feelings towards his father.

 

"What, um, what all did he tell her?"

 

"That I was obsessed with you at one point, which I was, and when someone threatened to take you away from me...I got revenge. He also told her about your accident and what _really_ happened. Then, he busted through the door when he got back screaming for me to leave as soon as possible."

 

"And then, he took yer place."

 

"Yeup. He's probably not in there anymore though."

 

"What? Why? That place has tight security."

 

"Yeah, well, Wilford has his ways."

 

Jack raises an eyebrow at that, but ultimately waves it off. "So...where will you go now?"

 

"Well, I need to tell all my friends I'm not in jail now, first of all."

 

"Won't they turn you in?"

Mark chuckles at him, brown eyes deep with desire and love. "Not all of them. I'll definitely have to talk to Tyler to get him on board." He turns to him, grabbing his waist and pulling him flush against him, pressing their foreheads together. "Don't worry, we will definitely see each other again."

 

"Why would you do all this for me...?"

 

"Because, diamond, you're perfect. The way you smile, the way you look, dress, act, speak, _everything._ Even your innocence, the way you always find a way around things, your creativity, is astonishing." Mark rubs his cheek with his thumb, breathing against his lips. "I would do _anything_ for you."

 

Jack pulls him into a kiss then, slow and deep, and everything he's always wanted. He pulls away, smiling. "I was wrong."

 

"Hm?"

 

"I was so wrong."

 

"About what?"

 

"I _can_ fall fer you, and I think I have."

 

Mark chuckles and makes circles in his skin with his thumbs, kissing his forehead. "I'm glad you have. Your graduation is soon, right?"

 

"Yeah, but, my ma is goin'."

 

Mark mets him go with a grin, nodding. "I'm sure I can work something out. You should get home."

 

"I love you, Mark." Jack feels like he needs to say, so he does, and Mark beams even more.

 

"I love you too, my gorgeous flower, my shining gem. I'll see you soon."

 

And so Jack parts ways with him, never turning back, ready to brave the weather that comes with chasing a storm.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finds solace in....some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like...the turning point of this story. There will be heavy subjects discussed throughout the rest so if you dont like suicide mentions or anything turn back now.

Ethan tosses and turns until he feels strong arms wrap around him. The warmth radiating from his husband is enough to soothe him to sleep.

 

It seemed like it was only five seconds later when someone was ringing their doorbell, and he was wiggling free from Tyler's embrace to figure out who it was.

 

"Urgh, lemme go." He mumbles, and Tyler grumbles in protest but lets his grip up. Ethan stands, heading towards the door as the doorbell is rung even faster, louder. "Who is it?"

 

"Your favorite ex bounty hunter." Came a breathy voice, and Ethan opened the door immediately with wide eyes.

 

"What the hell happened to you?" He whispers, letting Mark in and shutting the door quickly behind him.

 

"Got into a little...trouble. Listen, I need to come clean with you guys. Can you...wake Tyler and call Dan and Phil? I really need..."

 

"Mark just...sit down, okay?" He sighs, fluffing his hair as he goes into the bedroom to wake his husband. "Tyler...Tyler get up."

 

"Mph...who was at the door?"

 

"Mark. Get up, he needs our help, hon."

 

Tyler sits up in bed slowly,yawning and wiping his eyes as he swings his legs over to slide his feet into his shoes. "Mmm, what's wrong?"

 

"I don't know but, go talk to him while I call Dan and Phil? He's in the living room."

 

Tyler nods, kissing Ethan's cheek as he disappears back from where Ethan came. He plops down on the couch next to his best friend and sighs. "What did you do this time?"

* * *

"What is this?"

 

"Just a place I come to relax, y'know?" Ryan sighs, pulling out a cigarette and offering one to PJ.

 

"No thanks, hah." He says nervously, and Ryan just shrugs. "So, um, why did you bring me here?"

 

Ryan exhales smoke, calm and serene, art all itself, and smirks. "I like you."

 

"But you have no idea who I--" He coughs, and Ryan glances at him, "Who I am."

 

"I know your name is Pasquale. I know we go to high school together. I know you hang out with Felix Kjellberg."

 

"How would you know my real name?"

 

Ryan shrugs, chuckling. "I know things."

 

"Well then," PJ stands, dusting off his jeans. "It's only fair that you tell me some things about you."

 

"Oh really?" Ryan smirks, standing with PJ and glancing over to the swings. "Tell ya what, if you can beat me to those swings, I'll tell you anything you wanna know."

 

"Anything?"

 

"Anything."

 

PJ glances at him, then the swings, then he's running, and Ryan is chasing after him, cigarette forgotten on the overpass.

 

He grips onto the swings, breathing hard and taking a seat. Ryan isn't far behind, panting and slightly coughing as he finally reaches the swings.

 

"You're fast."

 

"Nope," He breathes, throwing his head back, "I have really long legs."

 

Ryan laughs, holding onto his swing and kicking his feet up. "Wanted to know me that bad, huh?"

 

"Hm. I guess."

 

"Well, my name is Ryan, I'm 18, and I'm a tagger."

 

"Oooh, edgy."

 

Ryan scoffs, shoving PJ's arm. "I want to be an artist but, I don't think there's a place for people like me in that field."

 

"Taggers?"

 

"Delinquents. I'm not the best of people, but, I'm funny."

 

PJ chuckles, swinging. "Very true, comedic genius."

 

"Yeah. Sometimes. I have a brother, he's 25 and living in Boston."

 

"Why Boston?"

 

"Because, Rhys can do what Rhys wants."

 

"Hm. So, why did you decide to tell me what you knew about Jack's accident and Dylan's disappearance?"

 

Ryan shrugs, coming to a stop. "I figured you'd listen. I don't know Fischbach or Jack well, and Felix and Robert are not my type of crowd. But you..." He muses, facing PJ, "you looked approachable."

 

"What about the police?"

 

"The police don't really care for listening to delinquents."

 

"True that."

 

"So, that's me."

 

PJ nods then comes to a halt as well, resting. "One more question."

 

"Shoot."

 

"Show me your art?"

 

Ryan smirks, pulling a can from his backpack and shaking it. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"You do realize I'll have to fire you, right? I mean, Mark this is insane."

 

"I know, but I just need somewhere to go until Seàn graduates."

 

"He'd be harbouring a fugitive, Mark. That's not really fair to him, is it?" Dan says in a huff, glaring at him in anger.

 

"Listen I know you're angry because of Wilford. I'm sorry, I am, but he never meant to hurt you."

 

"Never meant to hurt me?" Dan chuckles, storming up to Mark and pressing a finger against his chest. "That low down, disgusting hitman killed a good friend of mine."

 

"It had to be done."

 

"WELL IF HE HAD'VE KILLED YOU IT WOULDN'T!"

 

"Dan!" Phil argues, pulling him away from Mark as tears prick up in his face. "It's not the time."

 

"It's fine!" He snatches away, huffing. "I'm done anyways." He walks out, and Phil gives Mark a sympathetic shrug before chasing after him.

 

"I'll do it. But you will _not_ bring McLoughlin in my household. Is that understood?" Tyler says lowly, glancing up at Mark.

 

"Yes...yes I'll...find someway else to see him. Thank you, Ty."

 

Tyler only nods, kissing Ethan's forehead and going back to bed. Ethan smiles softly and turns toward Mark with his arms crossed. "You owe him your life y'know."

 

"Yeah," Mark sighs, following Ethan to the spare room, "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PJ and Ryan serve as like...a break from the heavy shit. Sorry if you hate that.


	14. ***BONUS CHAPTER***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to head with Meghan and Jack.

"Where have you been, Seàn?"

 

"Out fixin' yer fuckin' mistake." He says, closing the door behind him and sprinting past her. "Where's Arielle?"

 

"At Holly's, what is your issue?"

 

" _My_ issue? _I'm_ the one with the issue, am I? Right." He scoffs, going into the kitchen and finding a bottle of water.

 

"What are you trying to insinuate, Seàn?"

 

"Oh, _enough_ with the full name callin', the only person who calls me Seàn is in trouble right now because of you."

 

"Me? Honey, I did not kill that child, and I most certainly did not start a relationship with one of my students. As a fellow teacher, he's violated pretty much every law there is."

 

"What about human law, huh? What about...doin' the right thing?"

 

"This _was_ the right thing, Seàn. Hell, I wish you would just listen to me for once!"

 

"Well I wish I didn't have to listen to you at all."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Jaysus, I don't even know why I thought you'd understand! You get attention 24/7, from yer ma 'nd pa, _my_ pa, random men on the street, and I get _none._ You 'nd Felix 'nd Robert 'nd PJ always gettin' attention and tellin' me I can't have it, what business is it of yers who I'm sleepin' wit' huh?" He sighs, setting down his water and heading back towards the stairs. "And what place is it of yers to tell my pa."

 

"He needed to know. He's your father, he deserves to see what's going on with you."

 

Jack scoffs, halfway up the stairs as he realizes something. "Why are we even arguin'? You got what you wanted. Now all ya gotta do is wait til' graduation and I'll be outta yer life. Pinky promise." He holds out his pinky halfheartedly, then waves her off and heads up the stairs.

* * *

 

"Seàn!" Meghan calls, but it's too late. She collapses onto the couch with a half sob, half sigh, running her hands through her curls. "Dammit Siobhan."

 

She opens her phone to a few texts from her brother asking about her son, but she ignores them to let out a silent, pained cry, putting her face in her hands.

 

She'd never wanted to lose him, but things happen. Everything was too much. Too much for one person to bear the weight of, but she didn't mind. She would do anything for Jack, anything for Arielle, anything for anyone and what did she have to show for it?

 

She gasped in air in between sobs, curling up onto the couch and pulling a pillow in between her arms. She cried and cried, time was still, right up until she fell asleep.

* * *

 Just a floor above her, Jack's room was a disaster zone, but the Irishman himself was passed out on the floor, tears in his eyes to match those of the ones downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ryan meet again, Mark misses Wilford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone ask for some 8BitKick to offset all the sadness that's about to go on?
> 
> Also, Jack is depressed now, stupid teenage hormones.

Felix waited outside for him patiently, finding it weird for him to abruptly call this morning to pick him up before his mother awoke. He realized something different about his friend as he slinked through the front door to the car, sullen, defeated. "Christ, who poisoned you?"

 

"My ma. Can we just...go, please? I don't really feel like talkin'."

 

"Uh, okay?" Felix whistles, putting his car in drive without another word, but secretly worrying about Jack.

 

They pull up to school like wind, quietly but quickly, with Felix shutting off the music and parking. He glanced over at Jack, who hadn't even bothered to buckle his seatbelt, let alone speak the entire car ride.

 

Felix was about to open his mouth when Jack cut him off with a simple question. "Why didn't you bring Marzia?"

 

"You needed me more. I didn't want to seem...distracted."

 

Jack scoffs, rolling his eyes. "I didn't mean to offend you. You don't have to throw it back in my fuckin' face." He swings out of the car and slams the door, Felix hot on his heels with a confused look.

 

"Throw what in your face? What the hell is wrong with you?"

 

"What  _isn't_ wrong with me, Fe? I'm not desireable enough fer anyone my age, so someone older than me gets interested, and now that's fucked up. My ma doesn't want me in the country anymore, and my pa is no help...m'basically back to square fuckin' one."

 

Felix sighs and pulls him into a tight hug, frowning when Jack just laughs. "You're just stressing out. You've been through alot of shit in the past few months, and without getting caught?" He smiles, hugging Jack impossibly tighter, "You're basically a badass."

 

"A badass with no love life and a broken relationship with his ma.  _Joy._ "

 

"It's not gone, it's just on hold right now. And your mom will forgive you, things will work out. You just gotta keep going."

 

Jack chuckles despite the circumstances, holding onto Felix as if he would fall apart. "I guess yer right. I jus'...my ma wants me to apply fer colleges in America, I can't leave all this behind...leave Mark behind."

 

Felix grabs his shoulders, holding him at arms length and staring into his eyes. "You do what's best for  _you,_ okay? Fuck everyone else. You think everyone approves of the shit I do? Of course not! But I do it anyways."

 

"Yer ma must be so proud."

 

"Damn right she is!" And Felix puffs out his chest, causing Jack to giggle and throw his arm around his neck. "C'mon, PJ said he wanted to show us something before school starts. You down to talk now?"

 

"Yeah...I guess I can spare PJ."

 

"But not me? Rude!"

* * *

"Are you sure they're coming?"

 

"Yeah. Why, are you nervous?"

 

"Well...yeah I'm frickin' nervous! I told you, I'm better in the shadows."

 

"If you can be open with me, you can be open with them."

 

"They aren't you though, PJ." Ryan sighs, resting his back against the wall and pulling out a cigarette as he hears footsteps.

 

PJ rolls his eyes and walks forward, waving as he sees Jack and Felix stalking over to them. He grins until he can see their faces, then he glances at Jack and frowns. "You look sad."

 

"Yeah, m'very sad."

 

" _Anyways,_ you had something to show us?"

 

"Well, I kinda had someone I wanted you guys to meet...say hello to Ryan!" PJ presents him as if he were Vanna White, putting Ryan on display as he smokes his cigarette and waves.

 

Jack gives him an unenthused look as he walks towards Ryan, hand out for a cigarette. "I've met him before, PJ. In the park."

 

"Well why the hell haven't  _I_ met him??" Felix pouts, and PJ squints his eyes.

 

"You probably don't pay enough attention to people who don't talk to you. Popular kids, that is." Ryan muses, lighting Jack's cigarettes.

 

"I'm nice to everyone!"

 

"Yeah, everyone that you know."

 

"That's true, Fe, you do tend to stick with people you know. You hate branchin' out."

 

"Jack! You're supposed to be on my side!" 

 

Jack shrugs, blowing out smoke. "He had cigarettes."

 

"Guys! Stop it. Now, Ryan was worried that you wouldn't like him-"

 

"Rightfully so,"

 

" _And_ I was telling him that you were very accepting people, a trait which only Jack is displaying right now."

 

"Listen dude," Ryan speaks up, putting his smoke out on the bricks behind him, "You seem cool, I was just saying we've never talked. I didn't mean to piss you off."

 

"I'm not pissed off, and I know I seem cool." 

 

"Stop bein' petty Fe."

 

"I'm not! Fine! You're cool, and we're all cool, and everything is cool." Felix huffs, and Jack laughs at him, throwing his arm back around him.

 

"There we go! Friends! Now can we get to class?"

 

"Why, so you can see your boyfriend?" 

 

"Shut upppp!" Jack flushes red, pushing Felix away while PJ and Ryan laugh. "He's not even at school right now, he's on vacation."

 

"A break from getting off under his desk to your face everyday, huh? He  _really_ deserves it."

 

"Felix!" PJ cackles, and Jack storms off with red tinted ears. "Aww come back Jack!"

 

"Class, now!" He yells from halfway through the lot, with the other three dying of laughter behind him.

* * *

"God, I'm so  _bored._ "

 

"Well, sometimes unemployment makes you feel that way."

 

"Ha, ha, very funny." Mark deadpans at Ethan, who just shrugs and fixes his shirt. "Do you know anywhere that's hiring?"

 

"I heard Deadwood is hiring for a new History teacher."

 

"So many jokes! You should be a comedian." He walks away, huffing.

 

"Aww, don't be so discouraged. You're a very talented guy, I'm sure you could find a job elsewhere. Didn't you used to wait tables?"

 

"From Bounty Hunter, to Teacher, to Waiter. What a fucking lifestyle."

 

"It'll get you money, and you definitely need that."

 

"Thanks for the heads up." Ethan gives him a glare in the mirror and he sighs.

 

"Sorry."

 

"You better be!" Tyler yells, grabbing Ethan by his hips and kissing him playfully. "You shouldn't be so rude to such a cute specimen."

 

"What is he, a science experiment? And ugh, take your flirting elsewhere, some of us like to keep our breakfast down."

 

Tyler laughs, kissing Ethan's cheek and disappearing into the kitchen. "And some of us like to keep our jobs!"

 

"You're both insufferable. Where's Wilford when I need him?"

 

"Probably getting laid?"

 

"Ew, ew, images, images!!!" Mark complains, and Ethan fluffs his hair and laughs. 

 

"Maybe that'll keep you busy today. But seriously, just put your resume out there, I'm sure someone will hire you right off the bat."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're right I just don't want to admit it."

 

"The first step in recovery is admitting you have a problem."

 

"Very true!"

 

"Are you guys taking out a loan? Because you're doing alot of cosigning, Tyler."

 

"I side with logic, I am a  _doctor_ after all."

 

"Yes...of  _education._ A master in operating on a low budget."

 

Tyler cackles, hitting Mark's shoulder when he comes back into view. "You're a mess."

 

"That I am, especially without Sean. I hope I get to see him again soon."

 

"Well, good luck getting into the graduation with his mother there. She's a very defensive woman."

 

"You've met her before?"

 

"She came to my office a few weeks ago to accuse you of sleeping with her son. Which, at the time I figured you weren't dumb enough to do, but, seeing as you  _were..._ "

 

"Worth it." Mark shrugs.

 

"You'd better watch out for her. She can cause you a ton of trouble."

 

"Maybe I should look at jobs in America again."

 

Ethan glares at Tyler, then shrugs. "That's not too bad of an idea. I mean, you have no reason to stay here, and I'm sure you could convince Jack-"

 

"Sean."

 

" _Jack_ to move with you." Ethan reiterates, then he checks his phone and gasps. "Oh shit, we gotta go!"

 

"True, okay, don't tear anything up, and don't invite anyone over." Tyler scolds, and Mark crosses his eyes in annoyance.

 

"Okay dad, I promise."

 

"You're a good kid, Fischbach. Just a bit rough around the edges."

 

"Leave!"

 

"Bye Mark!" Ethan yells as he pushes Tyler through the front door, and Mark is left with a smile on his face.

 

He guesses he can do a bit of job hunting today.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is gonna be a bit heavy, so i might add additional warnings before i post it. I love you guys!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Wilford have a conversation, some awful things come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for: implied/referenced self harm, implied/referenced suicide, implied/referenced drug abuse.
> 
> Sorry guys :/

"You really need to stop getting yourself into so much trouble." Dark grumbles, washing the black from Wilford's hair.

 

"Well you should stop disappearing back to hell and watch me to make sure I don't."

 

"You know that I belong there, Wil. I can't just  _leave_ hell."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Wilford pouts, crossing his arms. " _I know."_

 

Dark sighs and kisses his cheek, going to the sink to wash the dye off of his hands. "What did you use to dye your hair so quick? Ink?"

 

"No." He yells from the shower, shaking his head back and forth with a giggle. "I can just move  _really_ fast in a crisis."

 

"Hm."

 

The shower shuts off and Wilford steps out with no shame, grabbing onto Dark from behind and kissing him. "I missed you..."

 

"I know, you said that."

 

"Oh don't be so  _brash!_ Anti told me you say you miss me all the time."

 

"Glitchy bitch." He mumbles, but he spins around to grip Wilford's hips and kiss him properly. "I should get you home."

 

"Are you planning on coming with me?"

 

"Wilford-"

 

" _Pretty please_ with me on top?"

 

"That's rare." Dark scoffs, and Wilford smacks his arm. "Okay, for a bit. Then I  _have_ to get back to my job, Wil. Do you understand?"

 

"Yeah,yeah,whatever to America!"

 

"Ah, ah, you can't go outside naked, Wil. It took me too long to get you, I will not be sharing you with anyone else."

 

"Not even Mark?" He smirks, and Dark shivers in disgust.

 

"Don't remind me. You get dressed, I will wait for you."

 

"You better, you waited  _this_ long."

 

Dark scoffs again, closing the bathroom door.

 

"I was  _worth_ it!"

* * *

***If you do not like mentions of self harm, suicide, or substance abuse, you might want to skip this, but you'll miss really crucial info***

 

Meghan finishes fixing the broken handle on the stove when she hears a heavy knock on her front door, wondering who it could be. She brushes herself off, laying down her tools as she approaches it. "Yes?"

 

"Open the damn door, it's cold as hell out here!"

 

"Tim?" She unlocks and opens the door, beaming and throwing herself into his arms as she verifies it's him. "Holy hell, what are you doing here?"

 

He picks her up and carries her back through the door, still hugging her tightly. "I came to see ye. Ye seem like yer havin' a really hard time here so, here I am."

 

"You didn't have to come all this way, things are fine."

 

"Hm," He muses, putting her and his bags back on the ground with a suspicious look. "is that why yer oven handle's upside down?"

 

She spins around and looks in shock, then sighs and defeat and hangs her head. "I'm so worried Tim."

 

"Sean's at school I take it?"

 

"I have no idea, he was gone before I could even wake up. I skipped work today, I guess he figured I'd try to confront him or something."

 

"Were ye goin' to?"

 

"Well, of course I was." She says proudly, but Tim just raises and eyebrow and pushes her to the couch to have her sit down.

 

"Meghan, I told ye before, Sean is a complicated boy, and he's been through alot, he's not gonna jus'...always listen to ye."

 

"Why? Okay, Tim? Why not? He listens to you, he listened to Sihoban, hell, he even listens to Arielle! Why, specifically, does he hate me?"

 

"He doesn't hate ye, Meghan. Yer jus' not givin' him room to breathe. He's about to turn twenty and yer dictatin' his love life. Sure, he shouldn't be sneakin' 'round with his teacher, but he's an adult. That's his choice."

 

"No, this is  _my_ household. These are  _my_ children. I can't let him do this."

 

"Ye don't have a choice."

 

"And he does? Gah, I swear, not even you're on my side anymore."

 

"On yer side? M 'not gonna tell ye to kick my son outta the country, he obviously doesn't wanna go. M'not gonna let ye push 'im around either. Yer my sister, my own flesh 'nd blood, but I can't let you treat Sean like that. He's been through alot, least ye could let 'im do is live his life."

 

"HE'S LIVING HIS LIFE PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT YOU!"

 

Tim backs up, squinting his eyes in annoyance. "Ye know  _exactly_ why I couldn't take care of my son."

 

"Oh because of your little drug habit? Why don't you tell him about that, huh? Since you're such a much better role model than me."

 

"I never said I fuckin' was!"

 

"But you  _insinuate_ it, all the fucking time! Meghan do this, Meghan do that, Meghan just let him do what he wants, Meghan you can't keep her inside forever, well I'm trying, okay??? What the  _hell_ are you doing?"

 

"Gettin' better so I can be there fer my son. You know, and I know, that I haven't touched a needle in years-"

 

"And that makes you so much better? For all I know, you're drugged up right now."

 

"What?" Tim says, voice on the verge of breaking as he stands up. "I come here, to  _help_ you, and this is what I get."

 

"You don't  _get_ to come in here and tell me how to run my life, or how to raise my children."

 

"I do when one of 'em is my son."

 

Meghan scoffs, turning away from him. "You're not getting any more of my pity, Timothy."

 

"Pity? Ye think I want yer pity? I got enough pity when my wife killed herself in our bat'room. I got enough pity in rehab. I got enough pity in the hospital room last time I relapsed. I got all the fuckin' pity I need. I came here to redeem myself."

 

Meghan just stays silent, not daring to look her brother in the eyes.

 

"What happened ta infinity 'nd beyond, huh? What happened ta, ta bein' there fer each other when shite got rough?" When he's met with silence still, he nods and picks up his bags off the floor, nodding. "I see. Well, sorry I made a blank trip." He goes to open the door but it's pushed open, and he's met with fluffy blue hair and piercing blue eyes. He drops his bags and smiles, waiting on them to look up.

 

Sean looks up at him, confused at first, then excited. "Pa?"

 

"Hey Sean." He hugs him warmly, ignoring his sister in the back in favor of the one thing that keeps him alive. He lets go, then Sean reaches up, using his hand to wipe away tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

 

"Where are you goin'? When did you get here?"

 

"I'm, um, gonna get a hotel. I jus' got here, but, I misjudged. We can talk later, okay?"

 

Sean just nods, and Tim presses a kiss to his forehead as a silent  _I love you._ He takes one more glance around, then closes the door behind him.

* * *

Jack watches as his mother turns around, angry tears rushing her face. "Jack-"

 

"Save it. Jus'...save yer words." He sighs and goes up the stairs, disappearing before she can guilt him into listening to her lies any longer.

 

He opens a small chest he's kept on his bedside drawer, rifling past Mark's house key and a few other trinkets to find a small photo hidden at the bottom. He runs a thumb across it, then lies down with it close to his heart. "I love you, ma. Please come back..." He whispers, though he knows she won't. She would know how to fix things. She would let him be happy. She would love him...unconditionally. " _Please._ "

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets an offer he just can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of one of everyone's FAVORITE characters ;-)

"How are you holding up?"

 

"I'm...fine. My pa is in town."

 

"Oh...really? How's that going?"

 

"I wouldn't know. My ma kicked him out of our house."

 

Mark gives way to a breathy laugh. "Are you sure she doesn't just hate men?"

 

"To be honest, I dunno anymore." Jack sighs, rubbing his face. "I miss you."

 

"I miss you too, garnet."

 

"The dance at school is tomorrow...I'm thinkin' about sittin' it out."

 

"Well, I'm not going to encourage you to find a date. That won't go over well with my jealousy."

 

"Very true."

 

"However, I do think going will cheer you up. At least until graduation."

 

"Then what? I move to America fer college and never see you again?"

 

"....Move to America? Why?"

 

"My ma wants me to go to college there."

 

"Oh. Sorry, I...guess I forgot."

 

Mark frowns deeply, twiddling his thumbs.

 

"Don't you go gettin' all worked up and worried."

 

"I'm not, Seàn. I promise."

 

"Yer promises aren't worth shite when they're not face to face."

 

Mark laughs at that, nodding. "You got me there."

 

"Hm. I gotta go, guess I should find out where the hell my pa went. Maybe he'll have some more amazin' advice fer me."

 

"Let me know how it goes. I'd love to meet him one day."

 

"Psh. You wish."

 

"I do."

 

"I love you."

 

"And I love you. Goodbye for now, gorgeous."

 

"Bye."

* * *

 

Mark sighs, still staring at the screen even after the call ends. He missed Seàn endlessly, and his concentration was getting lower the longer they were apart.

 

He really needed to get on finding a job in America.

 

Just as he went to open Chrome, his phone rang, a number that seemed familiar but not enough to connect it to a name.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey, handsome."

 

His face falls, façade gone as he deadpans. "Chandler."

 

"Think I forgot about you?"

 

"I could only hope so."

 

"Hm. So, a little birdie told me that you were being arrested because you murdered my son. Is that true?"

 

"And if it is?"

 

"Then good on you, that little bastard deserved to die."

 

"Ugh. What do you _want,_ Chandler?"

 

"Well, after the little stunt you pulled we seem to be a little...short staffed at our headquarters in America, and I heard you were looking for a new job."

 

"How did you-"

 

"Word travels _very_ fast in England, Mark."

 

Mark sighs, fluffing his hair. "What job is it?"

 

"Nothing to complicated, we just need someone like a secretary to organize our hits and count our money. Is that something you'd be interested in?"

 

"And end up going to jail for _you?_ Not on your life."

 

"Oh, don't be like that baby, you know you could use the cash. Of course, we'd let you in on a bit of the...action."

 

"Still not interested."

 

"Isn't that boy of your attending college in America? This could be your ticket to follow him here. We aren't asking for much. Besides, it's the least you could do after you executed my only flesh and blood."

 

"I didn't kill your kid, Chandler. Some kid with black hair and his girlfriend did."

 

"What?"

 

"We didn't kill him."

 

"Ah...what a wonderful turn of events. So, do we have a deal?"

 

"On?"

 

"Will you join in with us or not?"

 

"Hm. On one conditon."

 

"Anything, sweetheart."

 

"You stop hunting Wilford."

 

"Oh, but Mark,"

 

"Take it or leave it. Now."

 

There's a beat of silence, and then a huff of defeat.

 

"Fine. But we won't protect him from anyone else who wants his hide. He's a very popular man."

 

"I'll be sure not to hold that against you."

 

"It was good talking to you, Mark. I'd like to meet up with you to discuss particulars."

 

"Just say when."

 

"Tomorrow night, 7pm?"

 

"Tomorrow night, 7pm."

 

"Delightful. Buh bye, sexy."

 

"Fuck off."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ive been gone guys, spending time with the most amazing guy in the world. Heads up: i will be uploading back to back until wednesday, then i will be gone until sunday x.x its tobylove's birthday weekend so send her some love on her fics!!
> 
> Okay: back to the story!

"You're late."

 

"As always." He huffs, smiling as his blue eyes sparkle with mischief. "What'd you call me so late for?"

 

"Don't you think there's something weird going on with PJ and that...Ryan guy?"

 

"How'd you hear about Ryan?"

 

Robert shrugs, pointing at his girlfriend. "Apparently she knows him."

 

"He's a friend of my brothers, really weird kid of you ask me," She muses, staring at the tv screen. "Cool though, I'll give him that."

 

"What makes you think something is going on between him and PJ?"

 

Robert musses his hair, glancing at Acodi. "I dunno, they spend a ton of time together nowadays. Don't you think that's weird?"

 

"No, I don't think friendship is weird."

 

"Ryan hasn't even bothered to try to contact any of the rest of us, just PJ."

 

"And?"

 

"PJ has _absolutely_ nothing to do with Jack's accident."

 

"I don't follow." Felix yawns.

 

"I think Ryan has a crush on PJ."

 

He shrugs, sitting down on the ground and stretching his legs. "Well, PJ has a girlfriend so he won't get far."

 

"Have you ever _met_ PJ's girlfriend?"

 

"Nah, was I supppsed to?"

 

Robert sighs, punching Felix's shoulder as he walks by and sits on the couch. "You're not getting the point."

 

"I thought I said that already."

 

"DAMMIT FELIX!"

 

"Relax, and stop going in circles, you guys are fucking up my high and making my head spin."

 

Robert rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically, throwing his head back. "I put the brain in the robot, you know."

 

"Wh...what the hell are you talking about?"

 

"It's a Spongebob reference." Acodi huffs, and Robert chuckles quietly.

 

Felix glances between them, then stands up. "I'm going back home."

 

"Listen, I'm not saying its a bad thing, but, why would PJ lie to us just to get him a date to prom?"

 

Felix rolls his shoulders, grunting. "Guess he didn't want us to know he liked eating ass."

 

Acodi busts out laughing and Robert clamps a hand over her mouth in horror. "Stop that!"

 

"Hey, _you_ invited me over, you know what you were asking for."

 

"I've learned my lesson."

 

"Yeah yeah, see you later bro."

 

"Bye Fe! Tell Marzia I said what's up!"

 

"Can do!"

* * *

"I didn't expect you to actually show up."

 

"Well, you wanted me here, so here I am."

 

He grabs Jack by the waist and pulls him close, lips brushing together as his eyes flutter. "You look perfect in the sunset light."

 

Jack chuckles, eyebrow raised. "Don't I always look perfect to you?"

 

"Hm. You have me there. I got a room. Care to join me there?"

 

Jack glances at his eyes as he always does, and no matter how hard he hopes, that glint of danger and immense unstability remains. But he's tired of fighting, tired of suffering, tired of feeling like what he's doing is wrong. So he wraps his arms around Mark's neck, and gives in. "Of course. Lead the way."

 

Mark grims at him, pressing a quick kiss to his red and chapped lips and grabbing his hand to link them together. "How was your chat with your father?"

 

"Hm. It was fine." Jack tenses, and Mark could sense it, but he chose to say nothing. In his mind, Jack could play it over and over again, and it'd still have the same effect.

* * *

 

_"Why do you insist on lettin' Meghan push you around like that? Yer a grown man!"_

 

_"Besides ye and Arielle she's the only family I got. Ma 'nd Pa don't like me enough ta wanna see me often, and everyone else, well...I left 'em behind ages ago."_

 

_"If she's real family she wouldn't be treatin' you like this."_

 

_"Ye don't know anythin' about what she's been through, Seàn. Yer givin' her more hell than she's about."_

 

_"Then fuckin' tell me!"_

 

_"Watch yer mouth, boyo. Jus' cos' ye think ye got some sorta leeway doesn't mean ye can talk to me like yer losin' yer mind."_

 

_"What happened to you? You used to be so...happy and vibrant and headstrong. Now yer weak and submissive?"_

 

_"SEÀN. Ye will_ _**not** _ _be talkin' ta me like that. Now sit yer arse down and listen before I lash it meself."_

 

_"Fine."_

 

_"When yer ma died...I was devastated. I didn't understand why er how she did what she did but, I knew she'd done it and she didn't regret it. I spiraled down a shitehole of stuff and...I didn't really know how ta take care of ye an' have my habits too, so I chose them over ye. Fer that m'sorry, but, I can't take it back. So I gave ye to Meghan, wit' the intent on gettin' ye back o'course after I sobered myself up. It was only supposed ta take a few months...then months turned inta years and...I jus' kinda gave up."_

 

_"You know don't you?"_

 

_"Know what?"_

 

_"Why ma killed herself."_

 

_"Tis a heavy burden, my boy, are ye sure ye wanna bear it?"_

 

_"M'sure. I promise."_

 

_"Yer ma was in with some bad guys. Some guys who...killed people fer their livin'. Not like honest men, bounty hunters, but liars, hitmen. A friend of hers was in town, visitin' us before he moved on over to the Americas, and they'd went out fer late night drinks. Next thing I know, she's in our house, washin' her body and hands of red and not sayin' a word. Eventually people found out the poor lad had gotten offed, but Siobhan never said a word. She jus'...drifted away. I believe she blamed herself fer the things that happened that night, no matter who says otherwise. About...t'ree weeks later, there she was, sprawled out on the bathroom floor fer all ta see. Ye were sleep so, I ought not wake ye fer affairs like that. She didn't leave a note er nothin', she jus'...left."_

 

_"Did you call the police?"_

 

_"Of course, but...what could they do at that point, eh? She was already gone. My poor, dear, Siobhan. So there I was, raisin' a son all alone, and I tried my best, I did, but it wasn't good enough. And now,here ye are, back again and I can't even have ye back fer good cos' yer all grown. M'sorry, Seàn. I am."_

 

_There was a heavy beat of silence, with Jack looking down in his hands, and then he looked up, sniffling._

 

_"Do you hate me, pa? Fer what I've done, I mean."_

 

_"In yer life, ye have the right ta make yer own decisions. Whether they're right er wrong, they're up to you and noone else. I can't hate someone fer doin' what they believe ta be right."_

 

_"_ _Is breá liom tú athair."_

 

_"_ _Is breá liom tú mac."_

* * *

 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mark asks, and Jack shakes his head of worry, looking up at him with a soft smile.

 

"Just lucky. That's all."

 

"Hm." Mark says, then he continues walking forward, never speaking again the whole walk there.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10000 points to anyone who can guess all those references.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back ;-)

Mark smiles at Sean as he takes a seat, bringing his legs onto the bed and crossing them. "Did you get a room jus' to talk to me?"

 

He fidgets, chuckling. "Yeah, I guess I did. I need to come clean with you about some things."

 

"Yeah...I guess I need to come clean with you as well."

 

Mark perks up at that, rubbing his neck. "Well, that's, um, that's good."

 

"So...do you wanna go first?"

 

He exhales and nods, taking Sean's hands into his. "Sure. I guess the first thing I should tell you is that I'm not...entirely a teacher?"

 

"Huh? M'not sure I'm followin'."

 

"When I was younger, I went under the wing of a man named Alex, an officer from America. He'd went rogue from his faction, and was looking to begin his own team of justice serving civilians. My mother was harshly against it, but I...have never been one to listen. I was hired as a bounty hunter, searching for people on the run from the law that the cops had been searching for for years. I was trained in the art of sneaking and killing, just in case the person wanted to put up a fight. When I was sent to England, however, I met...someone." He looked up to make sure Sean was still with him, and with a soft nod, he continued. "He was a student such as yourself, named Aaron, and god was I in love with him, Sean. Not as much as I am with you, I assure you, but a close second. I tried my best to...make things work, but he decided he wanted nothing to do with me, and moved to Scotland, as far as he could get from me."

 

"Did you...give him things?"

 

"I gave him everything I could, but, it was never enough. Even so, before Aaron, there was another man I'd consider myself falling in love with."

 

"You fall in love way too quickly." Sean chuckles, and Mark grins at his glow.

 

"Yeah, I guess I do. His name was Wilford, a hitman from America. His personality was...very eccentric. He was a handsome devil, though."

 

"What happened between you two?"

 

"He had a job to do and so did I. Unfortunately, his job was to kill me, and my job was to bring him into the police. We both decided it was best to find...another target." Seàn's eyebrow raised at what Mark was insinuated, and Mark stilled as his grip loosened.

 

"You let someone else die in yer place?"

 

"I didn't mean for it to be someone so...significant to someone else. Wilford and I went out for drinks that night, and saw a perfect opporotunity. The guy was in his 30s, and he was out with some woman, gorgeous by the way, went by the name of Dalek."

 

"As in...Doctor Who?"

 

"Yeah." Mark chuckles, but Seàn stays adamant. "They called him that because he was practically impenetrable, nothing much could hurt him when he was on his guard. He was well wanted by other criminals, assassins and such, and the police had him right between their fingertips. It would've been a crime to let him slip away."

 

* * *

 

"So you killed him." Jack says, as if in sudden clarity. "In cold blood, in the club, you killed him?"

 

Mark nodded, frowning and swallowing. "The woman saw the whole thing, but she never once spoke besides a quiet scream. Then she just kinda...left."

 

Jack straightened in horror at those words, unbelievably familiar as he'd heard them hours before. "She what?"

 

"She left. Disappeared. We cleaned up the body, and-"

 

"The woman. What did she look like?"

 

"She had short, greyish hair, really pale skin, and bright, blue...eyes." Jack sniffled quietly, sliding his hand away from Mark for a minute. "Seàn, was she--?"

 

"My ma. You killed a man in front of my ma."

 

"Seàn, I--"

 

"My ma took her life a few weeks after that. Guess not everyone can see a man get killed and walk away unphased."

 

"Yeah. I guess not."

 

Jack shrugs, leaning forward until his face hits Mark's chest, letting warm arms envelop him. "S'not yer fault. Can't blame you fer mistakes I never knew you made. Besides, you didn't kill my ma."

 

"If I had known..."

 

"But you didn't. Mark, look at me,ya goof."

 

Mark glares down at him, brow low and worried. "Seàn..."

 

"You didn't know me back then, but you know me now. Would you fault me fer choices I made as a freshman?" Mark shakes his head. "Good. Then I don't fault you fer choices you made when you did _whatever._ Is that all you needed to tell me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Truthfully?"

 

"I promise, sunflower."

 

"Good." Jack kisses him softly, and when he backs away, those molten chocolate eyes were staring deep into him. "What?"

 

"You're perfect. Every inch of you, everything about you, is perfect."

 

"You said no more lies." Jack smirks, and Mark pulls him on top of him with a grunt, kissing him all over like he's wanted to do for months.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for everyone's secrets to come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter will be set up a bit different than the rest. We will have snippets of various different scenarios happening at once, so it won't really follow one person's POV, but the POV the section will be seen by will be a main character. Are you ready? Okay!
> 
> Also, this is the part with TW for implied/referenced self harm and abuse. Got the tags mixed up. Sorry!

"You know, sometimes you're just insane."

 

"Isn't that our trope? You're all high and mighty and sophisticated, and I'm jus' the sassy lil' Irish demon with an attitude problem?" Anti laughs, but Dark can hear the pain in his voice. 

 

"You know that isn't all you are, Anti. What in Hell would make you think that?"

 

Anti continues to spin in the chair, eyes focused on his knife. "When yeh've heard somethin' so many times, it sounds kinda true after awhile."

 

"How can anyone know you're a bad guy if you never show your face? You're always taking on the guise of someone else, noone else gets time to know you."

 

"Don't you go fatherin' me. Because so many people wanna know the demon of deception that resides in Hell to pay his prices for his heinous crimes. Mmm, doesn't that description jus' make you wanna take me out fer the night? Oh! And I have a temper, let's not forget that."

 

Dark snorts in amusement at his accusation, buttoning back up his suit jacket. "I can't even father Mark, what makes you think I'd want to father you? Besides, you wouldn't let anyone within five feet of you long enough to even speak, let alone try to hit on you."

 

"Yet here you are, three feet away, speakin' yer mind. Guess it doesn't work on everyone, huh? Dark, I've hurt myself so much, nothin' else can do it. Why don't you just let it go?" He sighs.

 

"Well, I'm different."

 

"Of course. Dark, the demon of greed, the only man I've ever loved." He says flatly, and Dark smirks at him.

 

"You could at least  _try_ to be serious. " Dark scolds, and Anti giggles quietly, focusing all his attention on his knife as he shoves it at Dark. "Hey!"

 

"I could, but then I'd have to be  _honest._ " Anti gags.

 

"And that's so bad?"

 

"To the demon of deception? S'like pullin' teeth."

 

"You don't have to be so difficult."

 

"Yeah," He stands, throwing his arm around Dark and patting his cheek with his knife. "But where's the fun in that?"

 

Dark pushes him off with a smile, waving him away. "Whatever, just stop telling Wilford my emotions. Just because you can read them doesn't mean you should share them."

 

"Psh, he already knew you missed him you idiot, yer not as good at hidin' yer emotions as you figure."

 

He chuckles low, straightening his shirt and giving his jacket one last tug. "Get back to work, glitch bitch." And the satisfactory noise of static is enough to put a smile on Dark's face for weeks.

* * *

"So why did you lie to them?" 

 

PJ shrugs, sliding his feet into his shoes. "Realizing that you're gay is a hard thing."

 

"Did you not know?" Ryan inquires, fixing PJ's collar for him with a smirk.

 

"Nope. All my years up to now, I just figured I was asexual."

 

"Were you not attracted to any of your friends?"

 

PJ fluffs Ryan's hair in retaliation, causing himself to laugh. "Felix for awhile, but I figured...well, everyone likes Felix."

 

"Not everyone. A few of my friends don't."

 

"I'm assuming you also don't care for his father, then?"

 

Ryan grins, walking away towards the mirror. "I don't like any cops."

 

"Fair enough." He takes a seat, twiddling his thumbs. "Do you think they'll be shocked that I bring you the dance?"

 

"Maybe. Or, maybe they're already onto us."

 

"Hm, I can see the school papers now."

 

" _Completely Straight Senior PJ Liguori Brings Male Companion To Dance!_ "

 

"You're not very good at captivating the audience." PJ laughs, but Ryan just huffs.

 

"I'm really only focused on captivating one person, and I think I did a pretty good job."

 

"Hmmm, I dunno. I'm still on the fence about all of this, what with me asking you to the dance and all."

 

"Oh, really? I'd have never freakin' guessed." Ryan muses, buttoning his jeans up and grabbing his keys. "Are you ready?"

 

PJ grunts then sighs, pushing himself up off the chair and stretching. "As ready as I'll ever be."

 

"Great, now  _I'm_ nervous."

 

"You? Nervous? Unheard of!" He shouts, and Ryan squints his eyes. "I'm kidding, you'll be fine. You  _are_ fine, I mean--"

 

" _Smooth,_ PJ, smooth. Let's go before you try to pick me up again in  _my_ home."

 

PJ facepalms until Ryan grabs his hand and drags him out of the bedroom, and he begrudgingly follows.

* * *

 

"Wow! Don't you look...like you just killed someone?"

 

"Shut the fuck up and put Codi on."

 

"Codi here!" She squeals, then her eyes go wide and she squeals even harder. "You guys look so cute!! Marzia, does the dress fit?"

 

"Of course! It's perfect, thank you!"

 

"Oh it's nothing." She stumbles bashfully, then she kisses Robert and puts him back in front of the screen. "Be nice to them!"

 

"I am, I fucking--Felix you look cool, dude."

 

"Thanks, but I'm taken, dude."

 

Robert rolls his eyes, scrolling down his phone idly when something catches them. "Speaking of taken...guess who PJ is bringing to your dance?"

 

"Uh...noone because we forgot to find him a date?"

 

Robert laughs, turning his phone around for Felix and Marzia to see. "I think he did just fine."

 

"What the--is that Ryan??"

 

"He's taking Ryan? Good for him!" Marzia smiles, but Felix just looks confused still. 

 

"PJ's gay??"

 

"Did you guys not know?"

 

"No!" They say collectively, and Marzia just scoffs and disappears out of frame.

 

"I thought his girlfriend lived outside of this country?"

 

"Well, turns out she lives in another dimension." 

 

"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna...plow his ass!"

 

"Um...maybe phrase that a little better?" Robert grins, and he laughs hard as Felix sticks out his tongue and shuts off his Skype.

* * *

"I'm glad you could make it."

 

"I wish I could say the same."

 

"Oh, darling, don't be so down. Would you like a drink?"

 

"I can't have one. But, thanks for the offer."

 

"Very well, then. Let's just cut straight to business. How soon can you leave for America?"

 

"I'd need to discuss it with Sean, and then I'll have an answer. Not a moment earlier."

 

"And why would you not tell him before you got here?"

 

"I haven't seen him in days." He lies, and Chandler leans forward.

 

"You can't lie to me, Mark. I know your every move. Your every thought. Everytime you speak, I hear it."

 

"Like father, like son." He grins, and Chandler squints at him.

 

"You're in a playful mood today, hm? You never cease to amaze me, Fischbach. As I said, that boy got what he deserved...more than one time." He grins, and Mark's stomach lurches at his insinuations.

 

"Cut the shit. Do we have a deal or not?"

 

"Of course we do. You can trust my word, right?"

 

"I never said that."

 

"Well...looks like you'll have to. Now, shall we have dinner?"

 

Mark agrees with a scowl, spinning his phone on the table while Chandler calls for a waiter.

 

 


	21. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ryan meet again at the dance, Jack gets a gift.

Jack begrudgingly pulled his leather jacket on tighter, huffing as he headed towards the front door. It'd been awhile since he'd confronted this many people after his accident, so the looks he got were to be expected. People stared, whispered, and frowned at him, and it was making him regret his decision to come to this dance deeply.

 

He pushed through it, finally getting through the doors, where he saw Ethan and Tyler patrolling in the corner, and doing a shit job of it. They seemed to be more interested in each other than whether the students were shoving their tongues down each other's mouths.

 

"Hey, Ethan. Doctor Scheid." He greets, and they both turn towards him with a solemn smile.

 

"Hi, Jack. Your mother told me all about your incident, how are you feeling lately?"

 

"Fine, I guess. Um, have you guys seen Felix Kjellberg?"

 

They looked at each other in wonder, then shook their heads. "Can't say I have. But, while you wait..." Tyler begins, pouring a big cup of punch in a cup and handing it to Jack. "Have some punch."

 

"What is it, laced with drugs?"

 

Ethan snickered quietly while Tyler scowled, setting the cup down and crossing his arms. "Do you know something I don't?"

 

"No sir, jus' jokin' around. See you guys later."

 

"Oh, Jack!" Ethan calls out, and Jack turns around with the expectation of more scolding. "Thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

He looks at Tyler then hits his shoulder, making him grunt. "Tell himmmm..."

 

Tyler gives Ethan a glare, then looks at Jack and sighs. "Mark hasn't been this happy in all the years I've known him. Though I don't approve, he does love you. So, thanks for getting our friend out of his funk. Now get out of here and go enjoy the party, I didn't go over the school budget for nothing."

 

Jack grins between them, nodding, and mouthing a quiet thank you to Ethan before disappearing into the crowd with his cup of punch. Some of the people around him took the time to speak to him, though he assumed it was out of pity, and it turned out he was having a good time. Closing his eyes and feeling the music, he danced around for a bit alone in the corner until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He startled, turning around to see brown fringe and black gauges. "Hey."

 

"Um...hey?"

 

"I didn't mean to freakin' startle you. PJ's right, I'm awful at conversation."

 

"Did you...need somethin'?"

 

"Oh! Right, how have you been? You know, after your accident."

 

"Fine. Thanks fer askin'."

 

"No problem." He says simply, then he stands awkwardly in front of Jack as if he has something else to say. Jack sighs, sitting his empty cup down on a nearby table and glares at him.

 

"Is there somethin' else, or...?"

 

"I'm seeing PJ!" He blurts out, making the people around them stare. 

 

Jack chuckles breathily glancing around at all the new attention. "I see PJ as well, everyday in Chem."

 

"What? No, like, I mean I'm romantically seeing PJ."

 

"Ooookay, and yer tellin' me because...?"

 

Ryan looks down at his hands nervously, waiting until the people around them got distracted again. "He doesn't think you guys will accept him being gay."

 

To this, Jack laughs, whole heartedly and fully. Where could Jack get off judging anyone? "It's clear that  _I'm_ gay, right?"

 

"Well, yeah, but--"

 

"So why would I care if PJ was?"

 

"Cause he didn't know he was."

 

Jack shrugs, turning back towards his cup. "I thought that's what 'my girlfriend lives in another country' was code fer."

 

And then it's Ryan's turn to laugh, because this entire plan was absurd. Here he was, abandoning his date to tell one of his friends he was gay, who doesn't even care and knew it anyways. "This is freakin' crazy,bro."

 

"Are you just now realizing that, er?"

 

"Yeah, I am. Are you here alone?"

 

"My date isn't allowed on campus." He sighs, eyeing Tyler and Ethan from the other side of the room. They look away, joining another group of teachers.

 

"Oh...right. How are things? With Mr. Fischbach?"

 

"Don't you think you've gotten enough answers outta me tonight?"

 

Ryan shys away, sighing. "Sorry, I'm pushing it. I guess I'll go back to PJ." Jack nods, still not making eye contact with Ryan. "Hey Jack?"

 

"Hm."

 

"I hope you have good night tonight. You deserve it."

 

"Yeah, yeah, go back to yer goofy boyfriend, dude." He says passively, but Ryan doesn't miss the small smile that follows it.

 

He takes a seat for awhile, looking down until he feels someone sitting next to him. "Oh christ, what is it now?"

 

"Well, if you don't want your fucking gift you don't have to get it, loser."

 

He looks up to see Felix grinning at him, holding a small box. "What is this?"

 

"The point of gifts, I think, may be to open them."

 

Jack rolls his eyes, grabbing it and opening up. "Holy shit."

 

"I decided I didn't need it more than you did. I'm not going anywhere."

 

"Dude, I can't take this...it's yers, I can't-"

 

"Jack, listen. I've done some...pretty insane things in life, most of them for you lately, but I don't regret a single one. This is one of those things I don't regret. It'll at least get you started in America."

 

"What did you do to get this? Kill someone?"

 

"Do I look like Mark to you?" Jack scrunches his nose at that, and Felix laughs. "Seriously dude, you've been through alot. You deserve it. And I'm sure all you'll have to do is show some leg to get Mark to go with you."

 

"Shut up, yer a mess."

 

Felix sighs, standing up and extending his hand for Jack to follow. "Yeah, but Marzia loves me."

 

"Unlucky her." Jack mumbles, but he takes the hand anyways, letting himself be led onto the dancefloor, tucking his gift in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess what his gift was?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a question,but he gets a little sidetracked by their flirtatious waitress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys like posessive Mark? I do.

"You look gorgeous."

 

Jack blushes softly, taking a seat across from the man he loves. His eyes are a bit less sparkly now, but that can be expected after trauma. The crowd around them may as well be paper or plastic, because being in the presence of Mark Fischbach could make the whole world just...disappear. "Thank you."

 

"How was your dance? Do anything interesting?"

 

The question, Jack knew, was a test. Mark wanted to make sure he'd been loyal and not fucked around, but the truth is, Jack really hadn't thought about cheating. To have someone so poised, collected, borderline insane to be in love with him was like a dream come true. He figured hitting his head had made him like this...some sort of personality change, but he chalked it all up to love.

 

Maybe, love.

 

"Not really, I talked to Ryan and Felix gave me a gift."

 

"A gift? What kind?" Mark says, and Jack watches as the veins in his arms tense up with every syllable. His jealousy was consuming him, and Jack loved every minute of it. He pulled the sheet of paper from his jeans and unfolded it, handing it off to Mark. He examined it closely, then raised an eyebrow. "A check?"

 

"A _scholarship_ check. This could get me into any college in America."

 

Jack watches as he eyes it again, tapping his nails lightly on it as he sighs. "I hope you've learned that I do not like sharing things, Seàn."

 

"For the last time, Mark. I'm not interested in Felix." Jack chuckles, and Mark can't help but smile back.

 

"I trust you. But only because I have two gifts to give you that completely outweigh that one."

 

"Oh really? Well?"

 

"Ah, ah. Be patient, topaz. Let's eat first."

 

Jack pouts and Mark chuckles, so he relents and lifts up his menu.

* * *

He could strangle her. Mark could strangle her right now, in this crowd full of people, and it wouldn't make a difference.

 

The way she bats her eyelids, the way she blushes anytime Seàn's accent shows, the way she disgustingly puts her hand near his makes Mark want to rip her apart.

 

But he keeps his calm.

 

He stares at her briefly, and it seems as if all the life drains away from her in that single moment.

 

Seàn glances at her, confused at her change of demeanor, then back at Mark.

 

He could probably tell Seàn about his demon father and his half demon powers, but he won't.

 

He will just let her catch the hint that he does not.

 

Will not.

 

Will _never._

 

Share.

 

Seàn.

 

Again.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

He turns to him slow and calculated, pupils dilated and dark. "Why do you ask?"

 

"Because we have a new waiter headin' our way." He says flatly, and sure enough, to Mark's excitement, a male is walking towards them with an unsteady grin on his face.

 

"Hm, she must be homophobic or something." He says, eating into his salad while Seàn eyes him carefully.

 

"Hm. Maybe so. Anyways, tell me the secrets! I'm impatient, you know that!"

 

Mark grins as their waiter takes their cups, never looking at Mark nor Seàn, and watches as Seàn bounces up and down. "Fine, since you asked so nicely. I got a job in America."

 

"Fuckin' serious??!!! Doin' what?"

 

"Um, just some work for the state. Point is, I want you to come with me. I mean, you're going to college there anyways, might as well move in with me."

 

"I agree. And your other surprise?"

 

Mark grins, reaching into his coat pocket. "I almost forgot." He stands up, getting down on one knee, and Seàn is in absolute shock before him.

 

"Wh--"

 

"Seàn, my angel, my flower, my gem. Will you do me the honor of running away with me?"

 

"You can't be fuckin' serious..."

 

Mark huffs but smiles, taking Seàn's hands into his. "I've never wanted anything more in my life. I want you, and only you, and I don't want anyone else," He eyes the waitress, who quickly turns away and disappears into the kitchen, "to have you."

 

"I--I don't know what to say."

 

"I would really prefer a yes, and quickly? An old man like me can't stay on his knees for long." He jokes, winking at his blushing crush. Seàn pushes his shoulder then pulls him up, dark blue eyes shining from the diner light.

 

"Yer a piece of work, Fischbach. Yes. Yes, I'll go with you."

 

Mark smiles, wrapping his arms around Seàn's waist tightly, claiming him for good.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Jack rests his head on Mark's shoulder, hoping to the gods he didn't just make another mistake.

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan and Tim have a heart to heart and some big things are revealed, PJ and shows Ryan that the entire world isnt out to get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parallels, am i right? How are you guys liking the ending so far?

"If ye came here ta argue wit' me, ye might as well go'on back home. I ain't wantin' ta hear it."

 

"I'm not here to argue with you, I just...I want to apologize."

 

"Fer what? Ye did nothin' wrong. Yer right, I gave up the right to parent Sean a long time ago, no sense in tryin' ta take him back now."

 

"Timothy will you just fucking listen to me, yeah?"

 

He pours himself a drink, crossing his legs on the bed and nodding. "Sure, I got nothin' else to lose."

 

"God, you reek of booze, are you sure you need that?"

 

He shrugs, glaring at her. "Guess we'll find out." He says, downing the shot of whisky. She rolls her eyes but sits next to him, looking down at her hands.

 

"You frighten me. Sometimes you really scare me. I mean you're this immovable force to be dealt with and I've spent my entire life living up to that. I realized lately that with Arielle and Sean...I can't do that anymore. They need a mother, both of them, and if I'm trying to be their father...what would they do?"

 

"They'd love ye fer tryin' ta do bot'." He says, slurred, and she faces him like she used to. His heart falters, but only slightly, and he maintains his composure for the time being.

 

"Sean hates me. Hates everything about me, and I was only trying to help. Even after years of not having you he prefers you over me. Why? Why does he prefer everyone over me?"

 

"When Siobhan was still livin', he preferred her over me. Sean prefers anyone who lets 'im learn from his own mistakes, make his own decisions, and sustain consequences. He knows that havin' someone control his life won't prepare 'im fer what's comin' in the real world. He knows it won't prepare 'im fer the inevitability of death, alone, somewhere he's never been. He wants to be prepared."

 

"He isn't dying anytime soon." She replies, defensive, and Timothy sighs in the wake of it all.

 

"I don't even know why ye came here, sis. Ye were never good at listenin' ta me anyways. Ye jus' took what I said and ran wit' it."

 

"I'm sorry, Tim."

 

"No, yer not. But, that's not somethin' I wanna dwell on. Did ye need anythin' else?"

 

"What happened to us?" She says softly, and he turns slightly with drunken eyes to her small, broken frame. "When we were younger, we were so close."

 

He shrugs, lifting her chin with his finger and smiling, false and unsettling, so she shivers. "Ye grew up without me. And now, yer gonna grow old without me too."

 

"What?" 

 

He laughs, raising his empty glass to her. "M'dyin', Meghan. That's why I came to see my son. Why I came to see my niece. Why I came to see you."

 

She gasps, darting her eyes all over his face. "You're lying."

 

"I'd never lie ta ye, sis. What reason would I even have ta?"

 

"YOU'RE LYING!" She snatches away, standing up, gasping for air between tears. "TELL ME YOU'RE LYING."

 

He stands up with her, and it breaks his heart that she backs away. "I wish I could. My time here is over, darlin', I can't stay here anymore."

 

"No! You don't get to disappear again! You don't get to leave without me anymore! You  _can't_ leave me by myself again..."

 

"Yer not alone. Ye have Sean. Ye have Arielle. Ye have ma and pa. Ye don't need useless old me."

 

"You aren't useless." She spits, and her anger is outweighed by her sadness as she nearly collapses to the floor in sorrow. "I  _need_ you..."

 

He approaches her, grabbing her shoulders in a hug so she can't protest and explains. "I went to t'e doctor t'e other day, an' they told me I had some disease they'd never even seen in someone so young. They said it was caused by my drug habits, and that it was too late to do anythin'."

 

"So what??? You're supposed to just...sit there and die??"

 

"That's the plan. And since that's the plan, I figured I owed ye all an apology...and here I am. Tryin' to make up fer causin' my own death."

 

She sniffles, gripping him tight. "You didn't know..."

 

"But now I do. And now it's too late."

 

"How long?" She whispers, and he physically winces.

 

"They gave me a year, at most. Probably sooner than that." He ignores her sighing and gasping, and just holds her tighter. "M'sorry I failed ye again, Meghan."

 

"You never failed me...I--I'm so  _sorry..._ "

 

"Hey, it's okay. Cheer up, eh? Yer son is graduatin' soon...ye did good."

 

"Don't go..."

 

"I have ta. I love ya, Meghan."

 

She lifts her head, glossy and tired eyes staring straight at him as she speaks. "To infinity?"

 

He grins and hugs her tight, resting his chin in her hair. "An' beyond."

* * *

"Where are you dragging me now?"

 

"I'm not dragging you anywhere! You're willingly coming with me!"

 

"Tell that to the freakin' cops!" Ryan protests, but PJ just laughs and continues to pull his boyfriend by the hand through the corridors of the school. "I thought I was supposed to be the mysterious one?"

 

"I guess you rubbed off on me, and don't you _dare_ make a dirty joke out of that."

 

"You know me all too well. That sucks."

 

"You're the most annoying boyfriend I've ever had."

 

"I'm the  _only_ boyfriend you've ever had, sweetheart."

 

"We're here!" PJ shouts, pointing at the door as if it were a prize. Ryan raises his eyebrow, standing up taller to look through the window.

 

"An art classroom?"

 

"An art  _club._ "

 

Ryan presses the back of his hand on PJ's forehead and squints. "Are you sick or something?"

 

"No, but your art skills are! You should join Art Club here."

 

"Did you just call my art skills  _sick_?"

 

"Ryan!"

 

"Okay, okay. I will think about it but...I really doubt these people will like me any more than the people at our high school."

 

"This isn't  _high school,_ babe. This is college. New people, new experiences--"

 

"New year, new me..."

 

PJ punches his shoulder playfully, and Ryan just grins as he leans back on the door. "Please?"

 

"Fine, but only if you kiss me."

 

"Right now?"

 

"Yes, in public. In front of all these older kids. You scared?"

 

"No! I'm not scared." PJ pouts, and Ryan just chuckles.

 

"Lying is a cute look on you, you should do it more."

 

"I'm not lying!"

 

"Then proove it. Kiss me, PJ, my sweet prince!" Ryan screams, and PJ puts his hand over his mouth and grins at everyone passing by.

 

"Okay, fine, stop being dramatic."

 

Ryan exaggerates by puckering his lips and leaning into PJ, who just laughs and pushes his finger into his mouth. Ryan spits it out, laughing and sputtering as his fringe falls all over his face. "What are you doing???"

 

"This." And he takes a deep inhale, pulling Ryan into a soft but sweet kiss. Ryan blushes deeply as PJ pulls away with a grin, fixing his glasses slyly.

 

"I will take any class you want if I get more of that."

 

"Shut up and let's go, you've embarrassed me enough." PJ laughs, and off they go, hands locked together as a new chapter begins.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark attends Jack's graduation, and Meghan and Tim have a few words for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys! I really wanna thank you guys for sticking with me for 50 chapters of pure nonsense and insanity. This is the longest series I've ever had so I'm really happy to have finished it! You guys rule, enjoy the chapter!

_I should be happy._

 

_I need to be happy._

 

_I'm graduating. I'm leaving Brighton. So why do I feel so...uneasy?_

 

"Hey bro!" Felix screams, startling Jack out of his thoughts.

 

"Oh, hey, what's up man?"

 

"Just wondering what the fuck has my best friend so down at his own graduation."

 

"Do you have to cuss every time you speak?"

 

"Says the potty mouthed Irishman."

 

"Point taken." Jack sighs, but Felix looks at him expectantly.

 

"Look, if this is about your gift, I just figured you'd need it. I didn't mean to--"

 

"No, no it's not the gift. It's--can you keep a secret? What am I asking? Of course you can't keep a secret."

 

"Wha--yes I can! Try me!"

 

Jack squints his eyes, but sees no reason to doubt Felix, and leans against the wall. "Mark proposed to me."

 

"WHAT???"

 

"FELIX."

 

"Sorry, sorry, continue." He gasps, hands fiddling with his cap. 

 

"He asked me out to dinner and told me he'd found a job in America...then he proposed to me.  _Now_ you can speak."

 

"What did you say?" Felix whispers.

 

"Yes."

 

"You agreed to marry a psychopath that kills people."

 

"Well, when you put it that way..."

 

"It sounds the same as any other way! Jack--" Felix breaks, rubbing his eyes. "Listen, I'm not gonna try to police you, or dictate your life, but are you  _sure_ this is what you want? To commit yourself to someone you've known for half a year?"

 

"Yes? No? I dunno...but I can't take it back if I wanted to now."

 

"Like hell! Just...think about it until they call your name okay? He's not like...here is he?"

 

Jack just smiles at him, and Felix sighs, longsuffering. "You're killing me."

 

"He wouldn't miss my graduation, Felix. You might kiss me goodbye or somethin'."

 

He grins, patting Jack on the shoulder. "I totally fucking agree. Well, looks like it's time to line up. Good luck, Jack. With everything."

 

Jack nods, hugging Felix as he disappears to go find his place in line. 

 

He just sighs, standing up straight in his own place, thinking.

* * *

"Isn't that him right there?" Tim asks, and Meghan turns to see Mark mingling with other teachers as if he wasn't some sort of criminal.

 

"What the--why is he here?"

 

"He's a teacher, right?"

 

"Hmph." She grunts, grabbing her brother's hand and her daughter's hand and marching towards him. He turns to her with a smile, and all she wants to do is slap it off. "How dare you show up here?"

 

"Hello Mrs. O'Hara."

 

"Don't hello me, what are you doing here?"

 

"I have...students that go to this school that invited me. What would you be doing here?"

 

"You're here for Jack. Jack, and that's all. Don't lie to me and pull that bullshit--"

 

"Meghan." Timothy calls out, silencing her for the time being. "Timothy McLoughlin, Jack's pa. Yer Mark, I take it?"

 

Mark shakes his hand firmly and grins, ignoring Meghan completely. "Yes, I am. It's very nice to meet you."

 

"Let's cut to the chase. Yer in love wit' my son, right?"

 

"Yes," He says, and he seems bashful now of all times, "I am. Mr. McLoughlin, please understand me when I say that I would do anything for Sean."

 

"Hm. You know he's movin' to America, right? Whaddya plan on doin' then?"

 

"I--I found a job in America, so that I could move with him."

 

"So he's livin' wit' you, then?"

 

"I will not force him to do anything he doesn't want to, Tim, was it? I am not here against his will. He wants me here."

 

"Bullshit."

 

"Meghan. That's  _enough._ " Tim demands, and she glances between them and picks Arielle up, heading towards the seats in the auditorium. Tim shakes his head and turns back towards Mark, who only sighs. "Don't let her upset ye too much. She's not very good with strangers. She'll warm up to ye eventually when she sees Sean isn't givin' ye up."

 

"And you?"

 

"I what?"

 

"What do you think of all this?"

 

Timothy laughs, outright laughs, because it never occurred to him that anyone would care about his opinion. "Well, Mark, I think yer a fine young man. But, if ye hurt my son, I'll be sure ta avenge my son from the grave." Mark smiles, but Tim can see in his eyes that he still has questions as he stares off at Meghan. "My sister took Sean in when he was younger, after my wife committed suicide. I went on a downward spiral, an' I couldn't take care of him. She's been through alot more than ye think." Tim pats his shoulder, a sign of defeat. "She deserves to be bossy."

 

"It's nice to meet you Mr. McLoughlin."

 

"And it was nice to meet ye too, Mark. Remember what I said about avengin'."

 

"I'd never forget."

 

They share a smile, and Timothy lifts his hand from his shoulder, turning towards the auditorium to watch his son graduate. 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending guys! I dont know if ill do a lore chapter for this series because its way too long and im sure everything is cleared up. Ask any questions in the comments :) thanks for following me in the long journey that is Ocean Eyes!

"So you're actually leaving? Holy heck dude, I didn't think you'd do it."

 

"Well, I guess I am, huh?" Jack sighs, resting his head on Felix's shoulder. "M'gonna miss you guys."

 

"Aww, we'll miss you too, bro."

 

"Speak for yourself." Codi says, throwing a chip at Jack who throws it right back with a grin. "But seriously, who's gonna help Felix and PJ keep Robert in line?"

 

"Wha--I don't need to be kept in line!!!"

 

"Inside voice." Marzia scolds, and Robert pouts on the side of the couch while Felix and Jack snicker.

 

"I didn't get to know you very well,but, it was nice meeting you." Ryan mumbles, and Jack shoots him a soft smile.

 

"Thanks dude. Sorry about...y'know, bein' an asshole at the dance."

 

"It's totally cool, I'm used to being...outcasted."

 

Jack winces at that, but it relaxes as he sees PJ grab Ryan's hand in comfort. "Oh."

 

"Well, this get together isn't for sad stories, so, you guys ready to party?"

 

"What exactly do you mean by party, Rob? Because you know I don't--"

 

"Do anything fun? Yeah, I know, Peej." Robert sighs, then he stands and brushes chip crumbs off his pants from Jack and Codi's earlier fight. "Which is why we are going out to a club to celebrate, not smoking pot at my apartment."

 

"A club??" Codi and Marzia say collectively, confused.

 

"Yes. A club. Waterparks is playing downtown and I'm not missing that for the world so, you guys are coming with me! Food's on me!"

 

"What about drinks?" Felix smiles, but Jack hits him with a pillow.

 

"My flight leaves at 8am tomorrow, we are _not_ drinkin'."

 

"That reminds me, how did things go with your parents?"

 

Jack sighs, pausing to fluff his hair. "My ma didn't take it very well... _especially_ not when I told her I was engaged. My pa...was oddly excited I was gettin' married this winter."

 

"That's good right?"

 

Was it good? Jack didn't know, and didn't want to think about it. So he shrugged and smiled, standing up abruptly with Robert. "Of course! Now, let's get to Waterparks!"

 

"Hell yeah!!! Waterparks!!!"

* * *

"So, you're going through with this?" Tyler asks, standing in the doorway while Mark packs his things.

 

"Of course I am. I told you guys that from the start, you just chose not to believe me."

 

Mark winces at Tyler's sigh, but never turns around.

 

"Dan and Phil said to tell you safe travels."

 

"Did they now? Hm."

 

"Mark--"

 

"You don't have to pity me anymore, Tyler. Look, I'm thankful that you let me stay here. I'm thankful you let me work at your school and nearly fuck up your reputation. I'm thankful for it all, but...this is my decision. Neither you nor Ethan can change that."

 

"You're leaving everything behind _again_ for some...kid who isn't even sure he loves you."

 

"Even if he doesn't he will learn to." Mark mumbles, zipping his luggage shut with anger. "I think you forget than you and Ethan aren't so close in age either."

 

"He's also not in _high school._ "

 

"CHRIST TYLER, LET IT GO!"

He shouts, finally spinning around. "Please..."

 

Tyler glares at him for awhile, then places his hand on Mark's shoulder and sighs. "Good luck in America, Mark."

 

"You can't stay mad at me forever, Ty."

 

"I know. What time does your flight leave?"

 

"8 am. I was gonna catch a cab at 6 and--"

 

"We'll take you." Ethan chimes in, wrapping a secure arm around Tyler's and grinning.

 

"I don't think--"

 

"I agree. We will take you."

 

Mark glances between them, but it settles on Tyler. "Are you sure?"

 

"Of course we are. We're all friends, right? Besides, I like Jack, he's pretty cool!"

 

"That makes two of us." Mark grunts, but Tyler remains unmoved.

 

"Ethan, you're driving since you volunteered us. I'm going to take a nap."

 

"Awww! But--"

 

"Butts are for pooping. See you at 6."

 

Mark stiffles a chuckle as Tyler kisses his forehead and walks out the door with a half hearted wave. "Shut up!"

 

"I didn't say anything, I swear!" He begs, but their façades are broken by uproarous laughter.

 

Once it subsides, Ethan grins at Mark, and Mark raises his eyebrow. "I'm glad you fell in love."

 

"Me too. See you at 6am?"

 

"Ugh, don't remind me. You owe me sooo fucking much."

 

"I sure do. Thanks Eth."

 

"You're welcome, Mark. Ty will come around, I promise."

 

"I sure hope so. Considering I proposed to Jack."

 

"What??? When were you planning on telling me about this??"

 

"A wedding invitation in the mail a month before the wedding." He chuckles, and Ethan gives him the same wave Tyler did minutes ago. "Goodnight Eth!"

 

He sighs to himself and wraps back up into bed, pulling out his phone to a text message. He smiles brightly, staring at it.

 

> **Mon Cherí**

>  
> 
> _They dragged me to a club and tried to get me to drink. Don't worry, I'm a good boy ;)_
> 
>  
> 
> **Me**
> 
>  
> 
> _Your texting says otherwise_
> 
>  
> 
> **Mon Cherí**
> 
>  
> 
> _:P guess what_
> 
>  
> 
> **Me**
> 
>  
> 
> _What?_
> 
>  
> 
> **Mon Cherí**
> 
>  
> 
> _I love u_
> 
>  
> 
> **Me**
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh really? Well then I guess I love you too :)_
> 
>  
> 
> **Mon Cherí**
> 
>  
> 
> _Arse :P_
> 
>  
> 
> **Me**
> 
>  
> 
> _Stop licking me and have fun_
> 
>  
> 
> **Mon Cherí**
> 
>  

> _Never :P I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Felix is trying to take mtlwpwp_

 

To that, Mark laughs, because he's got no reason to be jealous.

 

He got exactly what he wanted, and that was all he needed to know to fall asleep.

 

Tomorrow was a new day.


End file.
